


Depths

by cafecomleite



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, Romance, Yes I ship Specter Knight / Enchantress and I think you won't judge me for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafecomleite/pseuds/cafecomleite
Summary: (Warning: The author would like to warn you right now that this fanfic was translated by Google Translate, so he asks you to be understandable with any errors found.)(Originally posted on Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/desenhisto/art/Depths-843931678)With the ruin of the Order of No Quarter, along with the fall of the Tower of Destiny and the Enchantress, Specter Knight would finally have a moment of peace to face all the melancholy that carried in his dead mind and body due to past suffering. However, with the absence of Shovel Knight and Shield Knight, the spectral knight must come together and lead the ancient Order to face a threat of global scale, and for that, he will have to count on the help of an old acquaintance ...
Relationships: The Enchantress/Specter Knight
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/628762) by Desenhisto (Myself). 



Ready for the game?


	2. Chapter 2

Well, what situation was he in...

Specter Knight was sitting on top of one of the houses in the village, reflecting on the moonlight while all the villagers slept comfortably in their beds.

He was finally free from the bondage that the Enchantress gave due to fear of what she might do to him, but still, the specter knight knew he was still far from redemption...

Once in a while he still found himself caught up in that old melancholy, remembering when he used to be the old treasure hunter, Denovan, alongside his longtime friend Luan.

But it all ended...

...When he and Shield Knight fought a battle at the Tower of Destiny, causing the ceiling to shatter and collapse, causing Luan's death ...

Specter Knight clutched his scythe tightly, angrily and anguished at the memory.

But in trying to redeem himself, Specter Knight occasionally observed Luan's son Reize from afar. He had promised his longtime friend that he would protect his son and even give his life to protect him, and even today he does his best to keep his promise.

Specter Knight looked at the place where the Tower of Destiny used to be, which were now just ruins...

"She's there, somehow I know she's still there." He said, just to himself.

Despite having heard several times that the Enchantress was finally dead, Specter had the strange feeling that she might still be alive ...

Perhaps it is just paranoia due to the trauma suffered.

Specter Knight's thoughts were interrupted when a small crack appeared in the earth.

\- What the hell is that? - Said Specter Knight, focusing on the strange phenomenon.

Out of nowhere, the crack widens and becomes gigantic, causing a big earthquake in the village, while a strange purple light radiated from the hole.

"Okay, this is definitely not natural!" Said Specter Knight.

Some villagers started to leave their homes to see what was going on in the neighborhood, some just to start falling into the holes.

Specter Knight stood up, maybe he should help the villagers? He did not have a good reputation in the villages, everyone knew the spectral knight as a cruel and bloodthirsty murderer, he himself thought this of himself, but now things were different, the Enchantress was dead, the Order of No Quarter had been completely extinct , and Shovel Knight was not around to help them.

What would Denovan do? What would Reize and Luan want Denovan to do?

Before Specter Knight could reach a verdict, the house whose roof the knight was sitting on began to shake, the gigantic crack was approaching.

"Damn it!" Specter Knight shouted out loud, jumping off the roof.

Immediately, after the spectral knight falls to a safe point on the ground, he can hear "Look! It's the Specter Knight!" Shouted a terrified villager, pointing at the knight.

"We're dead! Shouted another villager."

"Shut up! I'm here to help!" Specter Knight shouted, starting to slide on the ruined ground with his scythe.

Specter Knight skillfully managed to dodge the large cracks that were constantly forming and even managed to save some villagers who were falling to certain death.

Another thing that Specter Knight was concerned about was the giant purple beams that occasionally came out of the cracks, what was that? And what would happen if he leans back?

Before he could continue to question himself, a part of the soil that had several trees ended up yielding due to earthquakes, and the trees when they came in contact with the purple beam were completely disintegrated instantly.

Well, that answered the question of what would happen if he leaned against the beams, but he still didn't know what they were.

"Follow me!" Specter Knight shouted at the villagers who managed to survive the catastrophe.

The villagers followed the spectral knight to the upper reaches of the village, where the cracks were not growing so quickly.

After arriving at a location that Specter Knight deemed safe, he decided to stop and analyze the situation in the village.

There was simply no more village.

Everything was completely ruined, the houses that did not succumb to the earthquakes were completely unable to provide safe shelter, all the plants and trees had been destroyed ...

At least some villagers managed to escape with their lives.

At least Specter Knight had done something good.

"And now, what will we do? " Asked an elderly-looking villager. - The village was completely destroyed.

"Well, this is already up to you, look for some safe place. I already saved your life, now where you will stay is not my problem. " Specter Knight said in a cold voice, turning his back on the villagers.

"Save our life?" Asked a villager, crossing her arms. "As far as I know you are an immoral murderer, we all know that you have worked for the Enchantress!"

"Yeah, that's probably part of another crazy plan for her." Said another villager.

"That's not how you thank someone who just pulled you out of a catastrophe." Says the spectral knight, sighing. "You should know better, I don't work for that bad witch anymore."

"Ohhh, what a pain! We hurt the feeling of the noble knight!" Replied the same villager who had mentioned the services of Specter Knight to the Enchantress. "We all know that once a henchman, always a henchman!"

"If you prefer to think so..." Specter Knight said coldly.

Before anyone could say anything more, the spectral knight was already sliding on his scythe, away from the villagers.

"And now? What will we do?" Asked another villager.

"We must report the situation to the king! " Said the elderly villager, going in front of the others with his faithful cane.

The villagers started walking towards Pridemoor Keep, the fortified tower where King Pridemoor lived, but there was a little problem ...

The tower had also been damaged by the earthquake, huge cracks and purple beams radiated constantly from some holes.

Everything was being ruined...

Inside the tower, King Knight was looking scared outside.

"I don't like it, I really don't like it ..." King Knight said in a startled tone, as he mopped the palace floor.

"It's really a worrying situation!" Said King Pridemoor in despair. "Fast! Call on really smart people so they can find out what's going on in the kingdom!" Said the king, looking at some of his guards.

"Yes sir." The guards answered, leaving the presence of their sovereign quickly.

A long period of time passed, and Plague Knight, along with Mona, entered the presence of King Pridemoor.

"Plague Knight! Mona!" The sovereign exclaimed. "Thank goodness! We need your help, as you can see ..." Said the king pointing to the outside of the tower. "A catastrophe of unknown origin has been plaguing the kingdom! We need you to discover the origin of these mysterious phenomena!"

"Details are scarce but I suppose you can remove some theories on the subject, gigantic tremors have been reported in all parts of the kingdom by several villagers from various villages, see." Continued the king, pointing outside again. "Tremors happen all the time at certain intervals of time, some short others long, and with these tremors, new gigantic cracks appear on the ground, devouring houses, trees and other things, and the strangest thing about the phenomenon is that from time to time bundles purple leaves from some holes, while in others, the beam is constant...

"All the things that touch the beam are instantly disintegrated." Commented one of the guards present.

"We need you to study not only the beam, but you also go to the depths of the earth, because many speculate that the problem is related to the deepest layers of our world." Said King Pridemoor again.

"That's right." Plague Knight said rubbing his hands. "But what will we gain from the research? Hee hee hee ..."

King Pridemoor sighed, although Plague Knight wanted to research the phenomena, the sovereign knew his reputation as a cheater.

"Tell me your price, and it will be given. " The king said calmly.

"Hmm ..." Plague Knight smiled under his helmet, could he ask for any price he wanted? What a wonderful new! "I would like a nice amount of money and the provision of kingdom materials for our future experiences."

"Okay, but going alone to the ends of the world can be dangerous, so please, despite knowing your troubled history, I would like you to join forces with Shovel Knight."

"Actually sir..." Said one of the guards. "Shovel Knight's whereabouts are unknown since the day the Enchantress had been defeated, we don't know where he or Shield Knight may be."

The sovereign sighed.

"But sir..." The same guard continued. "I would like to offer you a solution, it may seem like a crazy idea, but I ask you not to despise it..."

"And which one is it?" The king asked.

"How about we assemble the Order Of No Quarter?"

"What? Are you crazy?" The king answered the guard shouting.

Plague Knight and King Knight also seemed a little troubled by the idea.

"My lord, please see the facts! We have no other choice! We need a group of people able to carry out this mission, and with the absence of Shovel Knight and Shield Knight our options are limited!"

The king is silent for a moment, thinking. "Hmm... I think there is no other option. We will have to bet everything on your crazy idea, or we will be lost." He says, reluctantly.

\- That's right ... - Said the king, stopping smoothing his forehead. - Call other knights and organize groups for them to search and bring members of the Order Of No Quarter to me.

"Immediately, sir. " Replied the guard.

A long period of time passed, but at last the knights who made up the old Order of No Quarter had arrived.

"Ah! Finally, my guards have returned!" King Pridemoor said smiling happily, but his smile disappeared when he saw the state of his faithful guards, they were burned, bruised. - But what the hell happened to you?

"Some knights before agreeing to help us wanted to fight with us sir." Said one of the guards, fainting because of the exhaustion of the fight.

"Some knights before agreeing to help us wanted to fight with us sir." Said one of the guards, fainting because of the exhaustion of the fight.

The king swallowed and tried to regain his composure and focus. - So, notorious knights of the kingdom, I gathered you here because as you could see, the kingdom faces a serious problem, several earthquakes, gigantic cracks and a mysterious beam that has plagued the villages and their people, many speculate that these phenomena are related to something that's happening at the ends of our world, so I recruited Plague Knight and Mona to research what's going on down there, but I think it's a dangerous journey, and he will need all the support possible, so I called you here .

"And what will be our reward?" Asked the greedy Treasure Knight, crossing his arms.

"We will grant any requested price, as long as the problem is resolved." Says the king, again reluctant, since he knew that the costs of this request would be exorbitant, however, there was no other choice, it was that or accept defeat.

"Ah, now you have my interest!" Says the greedy knight, rubbing his hands like a cartoon villain." I hope you have many riches and treasures to offer me.

"Ah..." Said King Pridemoor silently, he could already see his royal treasure completely empty...

"Anyway, my dear knights, you will have to go to the ends of the earth and find out what or possibly who is causing this nefarious chaos in our world, as far as we know, could be a work of the Enchantress..."

"Hee hee! Dont be silly! She's already dead! Everybody knows it!" Plague Knight said, laughing with his usual manic laugh.

"You can't say anything about someone like her." Said the king firmly, she may well have survived somehow!

Specter Knight reflected darkly, the king was right about this, she could still be alive...

"But anyway, now I will have to choose one of you to lead this mission." The sovereign of the kingdom said.

The king carefully studied the knights.

"Hmm, it will be a difficult choice." Said the king smoothing his beard while looking at the ceiling, thinking about who to choose.

"I think I will have to use the supreme technique to make difficult choices." The king continued, covering his eyes.

"My mother sent..." Said the king with his eyes closed, pointing to the knights.

"Hey! Choose me! Please choose me!" Said King Knight while jumping in front of the other knights so he could be chosen.

"Hee hee..." Plague Knight laughs again. "I believe that the most intelligent and in charge of research is the most important, so I should be the leader!

"Stop this!" Said Specter Knight pushing King Knight while he was jumping in front of Plague Knight...

"But as I am stubborn I will choose this one..." Said King Primodoor still with his eyes closed pointing to Specter Knight, who had entered in front of Plague Knight to push King Knight.

Everyone in the room is completely static for a second.

"Well, it looks like the leader will be Specter Knight! It's decided!" Says the king.

"And wait! And I?!" King Knight exclaims desperately, but is soon interrupted by Plague Knight, who says: "But ... But ... What good is it to choose by luck ?! I am clearly the best for this occasion!"

The knights begin to argue over who should be the leader, disagreed with the king's random decision.

"I was originally thinking of choosing you Plague Knight, but doubt led me to use the supreme technique to make sure it would be the wisest decision." and fate said it should be Specter Knight. - Said the king, smiling with his eyes closed.

Plague Knight tapped his own helmet three times in a row.

And once in King Knight's helmet, if it weren't for him Specter Knight wouldn't have pushed him and he could have been chosen!

"It's your fault!" Plague Knight said pointing to King Knight.

"It's your fault! It's your fault! It's your fault! Plague Knight continued at the top of his lungs as he nudged the knight king.

"Well, I'm not sure if I want to lead the mission..." Said Specter Knight.

"So I allowed myself..." Plague Knight started to speak, offering the spectral knight to pass the command to him.

"But I will!" Said the spectral knight, interrupting Plague Knight. "And I want to set my price right here... "

Specter Knight approached the kingdom's sovereign. "I want you to distribute wealth and protection to a young man named Reize, who is the son of a longtime friend."

Specter was a little melancholy when he remembered Reize and Luan.

"That's right." Said the king without protest.

"But listen." The king continued. "Specter Knight, I put my trust and the kingdom's trust in you, I put my future as king and I put my kingdom's future in you, I put my dreams and hope..."

"I understand, your majesty..."

"See knight, your burden is heavy! You will make the decisions of your group, and these men will have to obey you regardless of what your orders are. If they disobey you, let me know and I will withdraw part of their reward..."

Many knights began to be indignant on account of the king's decree, but he realized this quickly added. "However, if they obey you properly..." The King sighed sadly. "I can even increase the reward of such..."

Treasure Knight smiled widely under his helmet because of the king's new decree.

Out of nowhere, a new and violent earthquake began to shake the tower.

"My God! Please be quick!" Shouted the startled king.

"That's right." Said Specter Knight. "Let's go!" The spectral knight shouted, and the other knights, some unwillingly followed him.

As he left the tower, Specter started to think about what to do next ...

Perhaps they should search the wreckage of the Tower of Destiny? Perhaps the Enchantress had not really been defeated and had spent these last few hours in silence to give a false sense of security ...

Yes, in fact they needed to go to the ruins of that tower.

"Come on Specter Knight, choose one of the cracks so we can start down and get it over with." Said King Knight, still frustrated by not being chosen to be the leader of the mission,

"Before we go down, let's take a look at the ruins of the Tower of Destiny." Specter Knight replied.

"But for what?" Asked Tinker Knight. "There's nothing there that interests us!"

"There is something there that interests us! The Enchantress may be there!"

"Don't be stupid Specter Knight." Said Plague Knight, as well as King Knight, he was still angry that he was not chosen as leader... "She is dead!"

"She may still be alive..."

The spectral knight again looked at the place where the tower used to exist.

"I know she's still alive..."

"Are you seriously making us walk to that cursed place on account of a stupid assumption?" Asked Mole Knight.

"Yes, I am..." Specter Knight replied coldly. "Now follow me, because I will not wait for anyone."

Specter Knight and the other 7 knights, some still upset by King Pridemoor's random choice and still upset by the spectral knight's stupid order, followed him anyway, it would have to be done if they wanted to receive their rewards.

It started to rain violently as the Order of No Quarter continued its journey towards the wreckage of the Tower of Destiny, there were not only lightning and thunder but there were also flashes that illuminated the sky, and the constant wind was cold and biting.

When the knights had entered the ruins, Specter Knight started looking around for any sign of the Enchantress.

"Let's split up, the ruins are huge! If we divide, we can have greater reach." Said Specter Knight, looking at his group.

"No." King Knight said as he crossed his arms, his tone mocking. "I will not do this, I will not look in this cursed place for a witch who is already dead, and even though she is dead, this place gives me the creeps. I will not do anything!"

"Well, the choice is yours. If you want to remain a coward, feel free. Says the spectral knight, trying a little reverse psychology.

"Coward?" King Knight uncrossed his arms stunned by the offense, his ego had been violently wounded by hearing the spectral knight call him a coward. "I'm no coward! And you know what, I'm going to look for the Enchantress and if she's really alive, you can be sure I'll find it faster than any of you could!"

King Knight shot out in several directions from the place but he slowed down when he came across a piece of the tower's roof that had come loose.

"Heh." Specter Knight gives a little laugh. "I knew it would work."

"Of course I would! This idiot lets anything hurt his pride, hee hee haa!" Plague Knight says, laughing maniacally as always.

After the diversion that King Knight had given to the other knights of the order, they continued to look for any sign of the witch, after a while, the knights got tired of looking for evidence of the presence of the Enchantress, so they started to meet again.

"Ready Specter Knight, are you happy now?" Asked Mole Knight, irritated by the effort that had been made in vain. "We searched every corner imaginable and unimaginable and, as expected, no sign of the witch."

"We have to keep looking, she must be here." Specter Knight replied.

"Allow me to do some research." Tinker Knight replied while turning his head left and right, mocking Specter Knight." No, there is no one here.

"Ugh, you can't take anything seriously ?!" Exclaims Specter Knight, running out of patience, but soon regaining his posture. "I know she's somewhere, I'm sure."

"Look, I know you think she's still alive and all, but, we've already searched the whole place! It's time to give up, don't you think?" Plague Knight says "That witch was buried in the rubble, that's right! Hee hee!"

Specter Knight sighed, assuming defeat, it actually seemed futile to keep looking "Okay, I suppose you're right."

However, the spectral knight had noticed a glow under the darkness formed by the shattered concrete.

"Wait ... what is this?" Said Specter Knight as he approached, removing the debris that was above.

It was the Cursed Amulet.

The same amulet that had made Shield Knight the Enchantress.

He was here, but how? From what he had heard, the amulet had been completely destroyed when Shovel Knight and Shield Knight fought the battle against the Remnant of Fate.

"How the hell is this here?" Specter Knight asked as he carefully analyzed the amulet.

Maybe he should touch you to investigate?

Leaning his index finger on the amulet, he started to shake himself.

Specter Knight started to walk away. "Keep your guard up!" He shouted, taking his scythe.

Then the amulet gave off purple smoke, and a humanoid figure was beginning to form within that smoke.

But it will be, it really was ...

"Yes, I knew you were still alive..." Specter Knight said, somberly as he watched the humanoid figure slowly forming.

It was the Enchantress.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well well well." The Enchantress said calmly, analyzing the knights. "If it is not the Order of No Quarter, I see that you missed me, thank you for coming to bring me back to life."

"Damn it!" Says King Knight, stepping back from Specter Knight, saying: "You're wrong, nobody misses someone like you."

Like King Knight, almost all the knights were surprised, almost all.

Specter Knight, he always knew she was still alive.

"Don't be so rude King Knight, this is not the right way to receive an old acquaintance. But anyway, why are you here? Have you come to ally with me again?"

"Forget Enchantress" Said Specter Knight, loudly but not really threatening, just trying to reaffirm his authority. "The Order of No Quarter is now under my command!"

"Ah, so it is so now ... Well, why are you here then? I hope you have a good reason before my good will runs out." She says, in a tone of superiority.

Before Specter Knight could answer anything, he had remembered something, the Enchantress used to be Shield Knight controlled by the dark powers of the amulet, but when the Enchantress had been defeated by Shovel Knight, she had been destroyed as an individual due to the neutralization of powers dark in Shield Knight.

So, how was she here?

"Answer me first, how are you here? I remember well that you were basically Shield Knight possessed by the evil powers of this damn amulet!"

"When Shovel Knight defeated us the first time." Said the Enchantress as she surrounded the spectral knight. "I was indeed destroyed as an individual, but I was still conscious when when the dark magic of the amulet created the Remnant of Destiny, and when Shovel Knight and Shield Knight defeated it, the magic had been returned to the amulet."

"So, with all the evil power gathered inside the amulet again, I was able to return as an individual, completely separated from Shield Knight, but I couldn't get out of this cursed artifact, so I had no choice but to wait for someone to come free me ." The Enchantress continued.

"And who knew, my knight in shining armor would be just one of the greatest traitors of my order." She said, looking at Specter Knight.

Specter Knight just snorts with the "compliment", he was about to answer something, but a fact came to the spectral knight's mind, if the Enchantress and all her power were all this time trapped in the amulet, she cannot be responsible for these mysterious phenomena.

What a crap! In addition to wasting time on the mission, Specter Knight had freed the Witch!

"Now answer me, what are you doing here?" Asked the Enchantress, her posture becoming hostile.

"We were just exploring the place." Specter Knight replied, short and thick, he wouldn't give details of the real reason why they came here in the first place, they didn't need any more problems. "Let's go!" The spectral knight shouted at the Order of No Quarter.

"B-But..." King Knight says, with a certain fear. "What if she has something to do with the catastrophe?!"

"There is no catastrophe, King Knight..." Replied Specter Knight. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"M-But the cracks and..."

"What cracks, King Knight?" Specter Knight said, trying to whisper, but speaking quite loudly due to anger, the spectral knight could not allow the King Knight to speak with his teeth. "There is no crack!" Said the spectral knight shaking his head, trying to signal that he was trying to hide something from the Enchantress.

"C-Right..." King Knight doesn't quite understand, but he realizes Specter's intentions, being silent.

"Yeah, I think it's not a good idea to make this one angry." Says Mole Knight, patting King Knight on the back.

"So, let's get going!" Specter Knight said with a loud voice and started walking towards the exit of the ruins, but his steps were interrupted due to an earthquake that had started suddenly.

"What's happening?" The Enchantress asked. "I knew they were trying to hide something from me!"

"But who knew? It was at the exact time! - Specter Knight shouted angrily, the earthquake had spoiled efforts to cover up the tragedy the world was facing."

"I think it's not a good idea to stay here, skull." Plague Knight says to the spectral knight, dodging the cracks and beams that came out of the holes.

"That's right! Let's get out of these ruins!" Specter Knight shouted running towards the exit of the Tower of Destiny, signaling for the other knights to follow him.

"Help me! I don't want to die like that!"- Said King Knight, jumping over Mole Knight's arms.

"Hey! Leave me!" Mole Knight protested, trying to take down King Knight, but he was holding tightly on Mole Knight's neck,

"Shut up and run faster!" Shouted King Knight.

The Order of No Quarter, with great effort, managed to escape alive from the cracks and the bundles, being completely unharmed, but extremely tired, the members of the group had to stop for air after running so much to save their lives.

"That was close!" Said Treasure Knight tired of running. "You can be sure that I will demand a good amount of money for the king for him to put me through this suffocation!"

"At least we're safe now." Said King Knight, still in the arms of Mole Knight.

"How about you let me go?" Said Mole Knight, still angry with the knight king.

"No! The earthquake experience was extremely traumatic and will forever mark my life, so I will spend the rest of my life in your arms, thank you!"

The Enchantress suddenly appears, at the side of Specter Knight, making him retreat by the sudden appearance.

"No more lies, Specter Knight, explain to me what these strange phenomena are and explain to me why the tower ruins really came."

Specter Knight sighed angrily, he knew it was no use trying to lie.

"Okay, we don't know what these phenomena really are, we only know that they started a few hours ago, many speculate that these events are related to something that is happening with the Earth core, so King Pridemoor gathered the Order of No Quarter so that we can go and investigate if this is indeed true..."

"And why did you come here then, instead of going down to the depths at once?" Said the Enchantress, approaching the face of Specter Knight's helmet.

"I had my suspicions that you were behind this, but I abandoned this possibility when I found out that you spent all this time trapped inside the cursed amulet, so to avoid more problems than I and my group already have, I decided to avoid quoting details."

"Oh? Why does everyone look at me whenever there is a problem?" Says the Enchantress, with an ironic tone. "I was trapped like a damsel in distress all this time, and yet I am the first suspect of any catastrophe..." She puts her hand on her forehead, as well as a damsel in distress.

"Hmpf." Specter Knight turns his back on the Enchantress, he didn't want to hear another word from her. "Well, now that this has been clarified, I have nothing more to deal with. Let's go."

"Oh..." Said the Enchantress, with a flirtatious tone, as she wrapped her arms around Specter Knight's neck. "So rude, so stingy... this is not how a knight in shining armor should treat his damsel Specter Knight, I thought that of all the knights in your group, you knew this better than all of them..." Said the Enchantress, still with the flirtation.

Specter Knight silently raged, my God, how he hated her ...

She had done this several times during the time when he still worked for her, the same debauchery disguised as flirtation, all this staging just to demoralize him and to embarrass him in front of the other Knights of the Order of No Quarter, he could now hear some laughter and whispering from some of the group members.

But Specter Knight also hated himself, he hated himself because he knew that sometimes his collar was hot from some reaction that he refused to recognize when she performed this performance, but nobody needed to know that.

He couldn't decipher the magic she had on him ...

Wait! Magic?

Something happened in the mind of Specter Knight, since the beginning of these catastrophes, the spectral knight had thought that the Enchantress was to blame for all this confusion, but her innocence had already been proven, but that does not necessarily mean that these disasters are a natural phenomenon. still unknown, what if something really supernatural is happening? Something magical ...

Specter Knight scolded himself for the idea, he wouldn't do it, he would never do it!

But the problem was glaring, and even though Specter Knight has no empathy for many people, letting them die being that many of them never hurt him seemed wrong, and of course, there was still the question of Reize, his friend's son. Luan, whom he had promised to protect at any cost.

The spectral knight couldn't allow Reize to get hurt, so due to the circumstances, he will have to take this drastic step ...

Luan, I hope you can forgive me if I'm doing something stupid, but I swear I just want Reize's safety. The spectral knight thought to himself.

"I've been thinking..." Specter Knight started, with the Enchantress still holding him. "I suppose you would be a precious help for this mission, Enchantress..."

"I?" Says the Enchantress, in a sarcastic tone. "I thought nobody needed me anymore..."

"Stop your games." Specter Knight replies, without patience. "I changed my mind, I need you to help us with something, otherwise this catastrophe will end everyone, including you."

"We don't need it, Specter Knight." Protested Mona, who considered this the worst idea in the world." She will probably at some point try to stab us in the back.

Specter Knight simply ignored Mona's comment, he didn't want to extend this conversation any further than necessary.

"Hmmm, I don't know, Specter Knight." Replied the Enchantress, surrounding the spectral knight." I'm still a little hurt with you guys from Order of No Quarter for betraying me and betraying my plans.

"But I'm much more hurt with you than with all the other, Specter Knight..." Said the Enchantress, placing her hand on Specter Knight's shoulder. "I thought that of all these jerks, you were the most loyal to me, and I thought you would fight Shovel Knight to the end to protect me..." Said the Enchantress, in a hurt, fake-type voice.

Specter Knight sighed, he couldn't take it anymore, they were wasting too much time on this conversation.

"However, I cannot rule a destroyed world." Said the Enchantress smiling." And besides, these phenomena demonstrated a great power for me, a power that I would love to have...

Specter Knight turned to look at the witch, she was giving in at last.

"So Specter Knight..." Said the Enchantress extending her hand to the knight." Allies?

"I'm warning you, this is a bad idea!" Said Mona crossing her arms, she would not prevent Specter Knight again.

"Allies." Said the spectral knight, a little grudgingly, shaking the witch's hand.

Mona slapped her forehead. - We're dead!

"So, dear ally... - Said the Enchantress, looking at Specter Knight." Where are we going?

"For the ends of the earth, we will need to get into some crack, one that is big enough for all of us..." Said Specter Knight, immediately starting to look for cracks. "As that!" He said, pointing.

"After several minutes of delay, we can finally start the mission! Congratulations Specter Knight, you are indeed a great leader." King Knight said, clapping his hands slowly.

"At least I'm not a tantrum child, King Knight. - Said the spectral knight, dryly."

"Trantrum Child?" King Knight started screaming. "Listen here..."

"Silence! Specter Knight shouted angrily, pointing at the knight king. - We need to make sure that the descent will be safe, we cannot enter the crack if we do not know if there is firm ground, do any of you have something expendable so that we can play and check if there is at least a stable place to start the descent?"

"I vote for throwing Tinker Knight in the crack." Treasure Knight replied, raising his hand."

"I? Because I?" Tinker Knight exclaimed in a loud voice, startled.

"Because of all of us you are the most expendable." Tinker Knight replied.

"I support that decision!" Says Propeller Knight, who already had a certain conflict of opinion with Tinker Knight. "Come on, throw him in the crack!"

"Despite wanting to see the result, this idea would be catastrophic! Why not play King Knight instead? Hee hee!" Plague Knight says, laughing.

"Forget you idiots! I am a king, you should kneel down and beg to go ahead of me. Besides, I..." While King Knight continued his speech, he had tripped over a branch, causing it to fall into the crack.

3 seconds later the impact noise came.

"Well, now we know that the ground is firm!" Commented Specter Knight smiling under his helmet.

"Okay, but still, let's play Tinker Knight down there!" Said Treasure Knight

"Forgets! I may as well go down alone!" Tinker Knight replied.

After entering the crack, the group was unable to see anything due to the great darkness.

"What a pitch!" Mole Knight commented.

"I can fix this." Said the Enchantress, creating a purple fire in her hand, illuminating the area a little.

The crack floor was extremely steep, a slip could mean certain death.

Specter Knight risked putting his foot on part of the ground, but he backed away when a great deal of earth and stones fell with his step, and there was no impact sound when the mound of earth and stones disappeared into the darkness.

"I'm starting to think it wasn't a good idea..." King Knight says, taking a few steps back "Well, there's still time to go back! Let's go!

"No!"Said Specter Knight, in a firm voice, holding King Knight's shoulder. "Didn't you say it took me too long to finally start this mission? Well, let's not waste any more time, we get into that crack, let's go down this crack!"

King Knight blew out a breath. "It's ok."

"No one will! "Mole Knight replied." "It's too steep! Trying to get down would be suicide!"

Specter Knight analyzed the situation, thinking about possibilities of how they could get down...

Mole Knight and Polar Knight could dig a hole little by little and eventually reach the bottom, but this would take days and time is something they could not lose anymore, and besides, everything could collapse down with the excavation.

There was only one way to get down, but it was a little unpleasant.

"Let's do this." Said Specter Knight looking at his group. "Me and the Enchantress have the ability to soar over the air, and the Propeller Knight can fly, so the three of us will take you down one by one."

"Certainly a good idea! However..." Says Tinker Knight "Can we really trust ... her?" He continues, now whispering.

"Tinker Knight." Said Specter Knight, whispering too. "If she drops us, we die, if we try to go down alone, we die, so what difference does it make?"

"... I think it's right, we have no choice."

"I suggest starting with Tinker Knight and Plague Knight, since they have a feather, feather, feather, feather weight. And let Mole Knight and Polar Knight last, since they are heavy as oxen." Propeller Knight said, laughing.

"Are you calling us fat?" Mole Knight asked.

"Imagine, I'm calling you fitness." Propeller Knight replied, still laughing.

"Let's get on with it, no time for games." Says the spectral knight, without patience for small talk.

It took a long time due to the darkness and the depth of the abyss, but in the end all the knights were on solid ground.

And it was a complete waste of time.

After the Order of No Quarter explored their surroundings, they discovered a cave that took them further down, but at one point, the path ended because a huge stone wall was blocking it.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Said King Knight, tapping his own helmet. "So much work for absolutely nothing!"

"Shut up and stop complaining." Propeller Knight said. "It was me, Specter Knight and the Enchantress, who did the hard work, you already did absolutely nothing!"

"Do you want to fight?" Said King Knight, his tone containing threat.

"Stop it! We don't have time for silly conflicts!" Specter Knight says, while Plague sneaks up to the rocks at the bottom. "Ugh, you can't work as a team without fighting?"

The spectral knight is interrupted by the sound of a great explosion, along with a tremor. When everyone looks, the wall had completely collapsed, and in front of him was Plague Knight, covered in dust from the explosion.

"Nothing I can't explode! Hee hee!" He says, confident in his "strategy". Now the way was clear, the problem was solved and everyone can pass ... Is it really?

Soon, the floor starts to shake more and more, the explosion cracks spread all over the floor and when they finish spreading, the floor starts to collapse, causing everyone to fall further down.

" We are going to die!" Shouted Tinker Knight.

"Enchantress, Propeller, get them!" Specter Knight shouted as he floated, struggling to catch some members of the Order of No Quarter.

After everyone was safe and sound, Specter Knight, Propeller Knight and the Enchantress were able to land on solid ground, along with the other members of the group.

"And this was the second time that we almost died." Tinker Knight commented.

"We can breathe relieved at least now." Polar Knight commented.

Out of nowhere, a large purple beam emerged from the depths of the hole from which the Order of No Quarter had fallen, accompanied by another earthquake.

"You spoke too soon!" Specter Knight commented. "Specter Knight looked around, looking for where they could escape, and managed to spot the entrance to a mine."

"Look! It's the entrance to a mine! Specter Knight shouted as he pointed to the entrance. "Let's go!"

The members of the Order of No Quarter ran after Specter Knight, while giant stones fell on them.

Everyone managed to arrive intact, but the collapse closed the entrance, they were now trapped again.

The Enchantress immediately summoned a new purple flame in her hand, illuminating the place.

"I have the perfect idea!" Plague Knight says, already preparing a bomb, but is soon interrupted by Specter: "Don't even think about it. There must be another non-destructive way to get out of here..."

"It's over! We'll be stuck forever!" King Knight says, weeping "I'm too young to die here!"

"Silence." Specter Knight said in a loud voice, he was in the vicinity of the circle of light from the Enchantress purple flame.

"Come with me." Said the spectral knight, calling the Enchantress.

Getting closer, Specter Knight discovered that there were several lamps and looking closely, there were several of them!

"Good news!" Said Specter Knight. "We found lamps! With them we can let us have a greater range of light! Enchantress, do the honors!"

The Enchantress lit purple fire in each of the lamps, and each member of the Order of No Quarter received their own lamp.

"Take good care of them! We need plenty of illumination if we are to move without bumping or falling to death." Said Specter Knight while lighting the place, however, the lamp caught something dreadful...

There were thousands of corpses in the area, many with gigantic holes in their stomachs ...

"I don't know if this place is a good one, see!" Says Treasure Knight "I don't want to end like this, not before the reward!"

"Hmm..." Specter Knight said, moving the lamp, revealing a door full of corpses, which seemed to lead further to the bottom of the mine. "I suppose we have no other choice, this is the only way out!"

The Order of No Quarter moved boldly towards the door, I mean ... some moved boldly, others decided to hide behind Specter Knight.

The road was long and slow, and occasionally our heroes found more corpses.

Some seemed to be recent ...

"Well, it's cool!" Tinker Knight said, shaking with fear. "There's nothing much going on!"

Out of nowhere, a shadow appeared in front of Tinker Knight and by reflex he threw one of his wrenches towards the mysterious being.

"DIES!" Tinker Knight shouted in fright as he threw his wrench in the shade.

In the end, it was just a bat.

"Congratulations Tinker Knight, afraid of a bat!" Propeller Knight commented, laughing.

"Stay quiet! This place gives me the creeps." Tinker Knight replied.

Out of nowhere, the Order of No Quarter heard a loud noise, it seemed to be the sound of a great beast.

"Get ready, something is coming!" Specter Knight commented, taking his scythe.

"Actually, this was just my stomach, I'm starving." Said King Knight, looking at Plague Knight."

He now looked like a green pepper.

"Plague Knight, I never thought I would say that, but you look delicious!" Commented King Knight.

"I suppose we need to get out of here fast, the friend here is starting to be delusional!" Commented Plague Knight.

Another noise echoed through the place.

"My goodness King Knight, control your stomach!" Said Polar Knight.

"But this voice was not my stomach!"

"So what is it?" Asked Tinker Knight, starting to shake again.

The noise had echoed again.

"I suppose you are not the only one to be hungry, King Knight." Specter Knight commented.

All the members of the Order of No Quarter prepared and took their weapons, they needed to be ready for anything.

King Knight saw a shadow approach the group, it was a stone.

A stone with spider legs?

"I think I'm really delusional, I think I'm seeing a stone move!" Commented King Knight.

"Well, if you're delusional, I am, too." Specter Knight replied. "I also see the stone moving!"

The stone continued to approach the group.

"Well, that doesn't look hostile." Tinker Knight commented.

Out of nowhere, the stone jumped on top of the Order of No Quarter, and beneath it, the stone had a gigantic mouth full of teeth.

"It's hostile!" Shouted Tinker Knight, startled.

In a quick cut, Specter Knight breaks the walking stone in two. "Stay tuned! These stones don't seem to be just stones." He says, turning his scythe and preparing to make another cut in case he is attacked again.

The creature didn't get up, it was dead, with a kind of black blood coming out of the two pieces of its body.

When nothing else appeared to try to attack the group, Tinker Knight approached the creature's body, watching it closely.

"What a big mouth!" Tinker Knight commented. "They seem to have the exact size of the holes that were in those corpses!"

"So it was these things that killed those people." Mole Knight commented.

Out of nowhere, a few more stones could be seen moving.

"And I think they're still hungry." Said Specter Knight. "Prepare yourselves!"

The creatures started to walk and jump quickly towards the group.

Several and several stones begin to jump towards the Order of the Quarter, starting a great conflict between the knights and the stone monsters. Specter Knight cut several of them with his scythe, while Plague tossed bombs everywhere like a maniac, all knights fought in one way, desperately trying to defend themselves from enemies.

With all the stone monsters dead, the heroes take a deep breath, it was a long and difficult battle, after all the monsters were in greater numbers, but the Order of No Quarter came out triumphant.

However King Knight was desperate, he was so tormented by that place, everything he wanted to get her out of there! He started looking from side to side, looking for some escape, until he could see a light at the end of the darkness.

"I can see a light ahead! It must be our way out of here!" Shouted King Knight. "The last one is the frog woman!" Shouted the knight king as he ran towards the light."

"Stop yelling, you idiot!" Said Specter Knight, in a firm voice.

But King Knight kept running until he heard a roar in the darkness, much greater than any he had ever heard.

The knight king froze instantly when the creature revealed itself in the passage light. A colossal stone monster, upon noticing the presence of King Knight, roared again, beginning to run towards the knight.

King Knight shouted as he ran back to his group, with the giant beast following him. "Let's go away! Let's go away! Let's go away!"

Everyone runs towards the light, desperately fleeing from the giant rock monster, however, desperate, King Knight stumbles and falls halfway.

King Knight shouted, lying on the floor with his hands on his ankle. "Help! Help!"

The monster comes closer and closer, causing a tremor with each step.

However, a sickle appears in the darkness and surgically cuts off one of the beast's legs, making it roar in pain.

"Aim for the paws!" Specter Knight shouted.

King Knight gets up and starts to fight with the beast too, still a little traumatized by the near death experience.

"Take a little gift for you!" Plague Knight threw his potions on the creature's body while laughing maniacally, to distract it while the others attacked its paws.

With all the paws ripped off from the creature, she could no longer move, receiving the witch's coup de grace, causing her body to fall into several pieces.

"Next time you do something like this... you will have problems, capiche buddy?" Specter Knight said, being angry, while holding the shoulder of the knight king.

"Specter Knight, please leave the scolding for another time, this place gives me the creeps!" Tinker Knight commented nervously, he didn't want to stay in that place any longer!

The spectral knight snorted, he too was beginning to be in agony. "Okay then, let's get out of this damn place!"

The Order of No Quarter went on its way with the high guard, so as not to be caught by any other rock monsters or anything else, as they continued to follow the light, and as they passed by it, they saw something wonderful...


	4. Chapter 4

An underground lake! The light that our friends saw was nothing less than the light of thousands of fireflies that illuminated the waters.

King Knight whistled. " Wow! This place is very beautiful!

"Look! Mona shouted as she pointed to the horizon." After the lake there is a passage, we can use it to continue!

"That means we'll have to cross the lake." Specter Knight commented.

"But is it too deep?" Asked Tinker Knight, being the smallest in the class, he feared that this lake would swallow him.

Specter Knight risked getting into the water, she was hitting her waist.

"It's too deep for you and Plague Knight, Tinker." Specter commented." But you two can be carried to the other side."

Then the Order of No Quarter walked through the water, Plague Knight was carried by Propeller Knight while Tinker Knight was carried by Mole Knight.

"This place would be perfect to bring a noble lady for a romantic dinner..." Commented Propeller Knight, in his usual charming tone of voice.

"I don't know how you can think of romance in these situations, Propeller Knight, we are practically heading towards the depths of the earth, and you are seriously thinking about romantic dinners?" Asked the spectral knight.

"Why, Specter Knight, have you never met a person who embarrassed you, with a racing heart and a hot body?"

"No Propeller Knight, I never met anyone like that..." Specter Knight replied while rolling his eyes under his helmet, in his monotonous voice as always.

"And even if she did, she certainly wouldn't fall in love with you, see Specter Knight, you are thick, you are nervous, you are poorly dressed, your face must probably be ugly, you must kiss badly..." Commented King Knight, with a mocking tone of voice.

"Ugh. Whatever." Says Specter Knight, he really didn't care about all that, he just wanted to continue his mission. "Focus, we need focus!"

"I'm sorry for you Specter."King Knight continued with the same mocking tone as he opened his arms. "Unlike you, women love me."

Specter Knight rolled his eyes, not supporting King Knight's presumption. "As if I care about this kind of thing."

Specter Knight noticed that the Enchantress was laughing, probably from King Knight's comments about Specter Knight and his romance skills.

"Are you finding this funny?" Asked Specter Knight, in his monotonous voice.

"It's fun." She replied, still laughing. "Come on Specter Knight, you would probably run out embarrassed if any girl kissed you on the cheek."

And she was pissing him off again.

Why couldn't he just have peace? Why couldn't his teammates just take the mission seriously?

Suddenly, a strange sound comes from the bottom of the lake.

"Guys... Did anyone hear that?" Says Tinker Knight, looking everywhere. "A strange noise coming from the bottom of the lake..."

"It must be just a fish, let's go." Specter Knight replies, picking up his pace. "Whatever it is, it won't catch us if we're fast-"

The spectral knight is interrupted by a shout from King Knight, as soon as he turns to see what was going on, the knight king was already completely gone.

"What?! Where's King Knight?" Says Specter, looking around intently "Has anyone seen where he went?"

"As well? He's fine... here..." Tinker Knight stops talking, pointing to where King Knight was previously, speechless. "Well.."

As soon as Tinker finishes speaking, a huge eel emerges from the water and jumps over the Order of No Quarter, knocking everyone into the lake with his weight.

"It's a giant eel! Shouted Polar Knight."

"Well then we will end it!" Said Specter Knight. "Propeller, Mole Knight! You come with me, the other us cover!"

While the other horsemen were bait to distract the giant eel, (Tinker Knight was reluctantly doing this ...) Specter, Propeller and Mole were busy attacking the eel.

"Go away!" Shouted Tinker Knight as he was chased by the eel.

As much as they tried, the knights were unable to damage the monster, its scales seemed to reflect any type of attack, regardless of strength.

"Looks like we're going to need some other strategy..." Says Mole Knight "Any ideas, guys?"

Suddenly, Plague Knight, who was being chased by the eel at the moment, stops for a second. - I already know! - He says, while seeming to assemble some device. The eel gets closer and closer, going directly to the Plague, since the other horsemen were still running, until ...

The eel swallows Plague Knight completely, making a big SPLASH in the water. Everyone stops for a moment, completely surprised.

"I always knew he was half suicidal..." Commented Propeller Knight, half act passed.

Mona's jaw dropped.

"Well, I can't say I'm going to miss him." Commented the Enchantress.

"What a crap!" Specter Knight shouted. "We lost two men in questions of seconds!"

The eel begins to struggle at the bottom of the lake, generating a small tidal wave.

"Uhhh... Are you seeing this?" Says Tinker Knight, pointing to the shadow of the eel in the water.

Everyone looks at the bottom of the lake, and soon the eel emerges from the water, generating a big wave. She begins to struggle intensely, releasing green smoke from her mouth, until ...

The eel bursts completely in a purple and green explosion and falls to the ground, defeated.

"What..." Says Tinker Knight, gaping. - What was this?

Amid the bones of the eel, Plague Knight gets up, covered with goo and smoke coming out of himself.

"There is nothing i can't explode!"

Out of nowhere, King Knight also emerges from the lake, next to Plague, and vomits a lot of water.

"Inside the gut of that thing, I saw things that can't be deviated..." Said King Knight, stunned.

Plague Knight laughs maniacally while King Knight is in a fetal position on the floor, traumatized. As soon as everything is resolved, the riders finish passing by the lake.

But anyway, the passage that Mona had spotted on the other side led further and further below the earth, and the Order of No Quarter had reached a completely dark area.

Specter Knight took a step, but stepped back when he didn't feel firm ground, it looked like there was a gigantic chasm, the spectral knight extended his lamp into the darkness, and even then there was no sign of firm ground.

"We can't keep walking, the floor ends here."Specter Knight commented. "It seems that we will have to risk floating in the darkness to the other side."

"If there is another side..." Continued Specter Knight, as he prepared to float over the abyss.

However, a giant beam emerged from the depths, going to the roof of the place.

"Damn it! You were going to be vaporized, Specte Knight." Treasure Knight commented aloud.

When the beam dissipated and its light began to weaken quickly, in the dim light, the Order of No Quarter could better understand the scene it was in, the roof of the place was full of stalactites, and inside the chasm, there were several gigantic rocks that could serve as support.

"Maybe we can take advantage of this." Specter Knight commented. "But first let's analyze the timing so that we don't get caught by surprise."

The Order of No Quarter waited for a while, and ten seconds later the phenomenon was repeated.

"Let's wait for the third time, just to be sure." Specter Knight commented.

And ten seconds later, the phenomenon was repeated for the third time.

"So this is the timing, ten seconds for the beam to reappear, so... jump!" Said Specter Knight, while jumping towards the rock, while the others followed him."

King Knight almost ended up being caught by the beam.

"That's a stupid idea!" Shouted King Knight.

"Shut up and jump!" Specter Knight shouted as he jumped to the next rock.

The Order of No Quarter repeated this same process several times, always working very well, until they heard a strange noise bastabte...

"Are you hearing this?"Asked Mole Knight, looking up. "Wait, the stalactites are starting to fall!"

"Then stop jumping and take cover!" Specter Knight shouted as he dodged the stalactites that fell on him.

"This is too dangerous!" Says Tinker Knight "There must be another way to pass!"

"There is no other way to pass, Tinker Knight, this is the only way we have!" Specter Knight shouted.

A gigantic, sharp stalactite was falling towards the Enchantress.

Damn, she's completely distracted!

"Enchantress, watch out!" Specter Knight shouted, jumping towards the Enchantress, knocking her down next to him.

"That was close..." Commented Specter Knight, while panting.

Out of nowhere, the beam emerges from the depths and vaporizes a piece of the hood of Specter Knight's mantle.

"That was also a close..." Specter Knight said stunned, he could have been vaporized now!

"Specter Knight... although I am grateful to save my life, I would like you to get off me..." Commented the Enchantress.

Specter Knight jumped back stunned to realize the compromising reality he was in.

"My goodness... Luan, what did I do...?"

The spectral knight cringed, trying to regain the respect he had for himself.

"Let's just get out of here..." Specter Knight said, still trying to regain his dignity and composure.

It took, but after a long time crossing the abyss and almost dying, the group finally managed to get to the other side.

"My goodness, how much longer before we reach the center of the world?" Said King Knight, putting his hands on his knees, tired of jumping. "I can not take it anymore..."

"We should be arriving, at least I hope..." Mole Knight commented.

The spectral knight had been quiet since they had managed to cross the chasm, he was still trying to recover from previous events.

"Specter Knight..." The Enchantress called for the spectral knight.

Oh, that one, there we go again. Specter Knight thought, preparing to be humiliated once more.

"Yes?" Said Specter Knight, disguising his stunning with his monotonous voice.

"Why did you save me?" She had asked with genuine doubt.

This was a difficult question.

Why had he saved her? All the time he worked for her, she had been so cruel, so irritating, always mocking him in front of the other knights ...

And yet he saved her, why?

Specter Knight sighed.

"Because although I still hold some grudges against you, we are allies now, it didn't seem right to let her die." He looked down, wondering if what he could say next would put him in a compromising situation. "I had to protect you."

"Oh..." Said the Enchantress, placing her hand on her chest. "Denovan, I didn't know you cared so much for me..." she had said, with that same flirtatious tone that Specter Knight hated so much.

It's not possible! Was she really going to take this moment to make fun of him? Oh really?

"Ugh..." It was the only thing that managed to get out of the spectral knight's mouth. "Don't call me Denovan..." He replied with a threat.

"Oh, Denovan..." She repeated with the same flirtation as she placed her hands on Specter Knight's breastplate, under his cloak. "I'm so happy I could kiss you..." She said, as she approached the knight's helmet.

Oh, no ... no, no, no, no, no, no and no! No! Do not you dare! Specter Knight thought, being completely terrified and irritated by the possibility, his body was starting to warm up again

He tried to hold his scythe as hard as he could, but he couldn't, his hand was shaking ...

"Plague Knight, King Knight, why don't you say anything now, you idiots? You have been chattering the whole mission, and now that you need to say something to cut this situation in which I find myself, do you say nothing at all?" The spectral knight mentally questioned.

"But I will not..." Commented the Enchantress, laughing "You are too grouchy for that."

Specter Knight can breathe easy.

What a torture. He thought.

"L-Let's move on." Says Specter Knight, a little nervous but returning to consciousness. "We don't have time for games."

The Order of No Quarter continued on its way, while Specter Knight endured Plague Knight and King Knight played with each other.

"So Specter Knight, we are approaching the core of the earth, but tell me, can you feel the weather heat up...? Hee Haa Hee." Plague Knight laughed, with his usual maniacal laugh.

"Are you trying to imply something?" Said Specter Knight turning to Plague Knight, furiously.

"Do not imagine! Hee Haa Hee..." Plague Knight continued, laughing shamelessly. "I'm just asking you if you're feeling changes in temperature..."

"Well, you know that..." Specter Knight started to say, but he was interrupted by an earthquake.

Cracks started to form around the group, they were trapped, there was no chance of escape, they would fall!

Or maybe not! The earthquake had stopped and the ground had not given way!

"Who would say." Said Treasure Knight. "I thought we were going to-" The greedy knight cannot finish speaking, because the ground had given way.

Specter Knight looked from side to side during the fall, even though he, Propeller Knight and the Enchantress managed to catch all the other knights, there was no safe place to rest, they were in free fall and this time there was no escape.

"Look!" Shouted Tinker Knight pointing down. "There is a strange light in the depths."

"I could recognize this light anywhere!" Mole Knight commented. "We are in free fall to lava!"

"We are going to die!" Shouted King Knight, waving his arms from side to side, as if trying to fly.

"Wait! Look! Specter Knight shouted as he pointed at the lava." There are rocks down there! If we can land on them, maybe we can survive!

"But what if the rocks are too hot for our feet to take, smart guy?" Cried Tinker Knight, in desperation.

"Do any of you have a better idea? I would love to hear!" Specter Knight replied.

Tinker Knight cannot answer anything.

"But then let's do the following." Said Specter Knight. "We will balance our weapons, we will not need to touch the stones."

"But I can't balance myself on my screwdriver!" Tinker Knight replied.

"Then come here, dammit!" Specter Knight shouted, irritated, holding Tinker Knight's neck.

The group was approaching the lava river rocks.

"Propeller! Hold Mona!" Specter Knight shouted.

Heroes plummeted to the rocks, and balanced on their weapons.

"Who knew, it didn't work?" Said Treasure Knight.

"Yes ... it worked!" Replied King Knight, having difficulty balancing on his scepter.

"So Specter Knight..." Plague Knight began, while throwing his bombs on the rocks to keep from falling. "I said the weather was heating up... Haa Hee Haa..."

"Shut up!" Specter Knight protested. "And start moving! The ticket is right there!" Said the spectral knight, coming to the end of the lava lake. "It will be necessary to jump from stone to stone to reach the other side!"

It took a while, but the heroes managed to reach the other side, but the Enchantress, Specter Knight who was holding Tinker Knight and Propeller Knight who was holding Mona, did not have much difficulty in crossing the lava river to the mainland, as they could simply go floating.

"I can't take it anymore..." Said King Knight, falling to his knees on the floor. "I'm starving, I'm dying of thirst and I'm dying of heat..."

"King Knight, closed beak!" Said Specter Knight. "I think there's something moving over there." The spectral knight pointed to a hole in the wall, from which something like a whistle comes out...

"Hide! We don't know what it can be." Said Specter Knight, making a signal to the members of the Order of No Quarter.

Specter Knight also went into hiding, isolated from the other members of the order, to gain a broader view of what could be a possible threat.

The figure was coming out of the darkness... it was... it was...

A knight? With drill armor?

He seemed to be distracted, walking towards a pile of rocks, the spectral knight took advantage of the cue to call the other members of the Order of No Quarter to come near him, so they could see what it was about.

"Look! He's a knight!" Specter Knight said silently, while pointing to the mysterious knight.

The drill rider continued to walk calmly towards another cave, while whistling.

"Damn, it is a pity that there is no place to hide where he is going, maybe he may know something about these strange phenomena, but approaching him to question him in relation to this can be a bad idea." Specter Knight commented.

"No need to hide!" Plague Knight said. "I was saving this for a while if necessary, but now that the need has arisen, we can use these invisibility potions so that we can follow it without being noticed!"

Plague Knight distributed his potions to each member of the group, being instantly invisible.

"But remember, the effect is temporary, so if it takes too long, we will have to find a way to not be seen by our friend over there!" Plague Knight commented, pointing to the cave.

The knights began to follow the rider of the drills, and when they got there they found a giant drill.

Is that knight to blame for these phenomena?

Perhaps not, although the drill was large, it was not large enough to cause such damage to the world, but that does not mean that he cannot have a part in it.

The rider climbed on his drill, and began to drill a tunnel into the depths.

"And now?" Says Tinker Knight "Should we continue to follow him?"

"We have no other choice" Said Specter Knight, as he entered the hole made by the unknown knight's drill.

"My goodness, Plague Knight, how long will this invisibility effect last?"Said King Knight, afraid of being invisible forever, after all it had been a long time since everyone had drank Plague Knight's invisibility potion.

"Well, the potions are still in the experimental stage, so it may take a long time for the effect to pass, hee haa!" Plague Knight said laughing, not with his usual manic laugh, but worried. "But I suppose it's already gone."

It took a while, but the Order of No Quarter finally reached its destination.

The knight's drill had stopped in a giant and completely flat area, full of stones, the Order of No Quarter took this opportunity to hide, they could not risk continuing to follow the knight with the risk of the invisibility potion ending at any moment.

And this place where the knights were, it seemed to be lit up by...

...skull lamps?

"Hmmpf, I must admit that I liked the decor." Commented the Enchantress.

"Look! That knight is entering that door!" Said Specter Knight, while pointing to the unknown knight.

"I'll come closer to see what he's doing inside!" Said King Knight, while running after the mysterious knight.

"King Knight! No!" Specter Knight said, fearing that the knight king would ruin everything.

"Settle down, Specter Knight! This potion will take forever to lose its effect!" Said King Knight, as he continued running towards the drill rider.

As he passed through the passage, King Knight saw something surprising.

Here was the center of the earth, with gigantic rocks protecting its core, and the strange purple beams were emerging from a mysterious purple aura that contained the core of the world.

"My goodness..." This was the only thing King Knight could think of.

"Drill Knight!"

A mysterious scream cut through the kind of hypnosis that the core of the world was exercising over King Knight.

He was a man dressed in a purple cloak with yellow details, in his hand he had a kind of black staff with a gigantic red eye attached to him, the hood of the cloak completely covered his face, all that King Knight could see was a pair of red eyes.

Everything indicated that he was a kind of wizard.

"Yes sir." Said the knight of the drill.

"Drill Knight, report your service." Said the mysterious man, his voice was deep and monotonous.

"I checked all areas that allowed passage to our chief lair, and I did not find anyone..."

"Perfect..." The mysterious man replied darkly.

This must be the real culprit for these mysterious phenomena! Thought King Knight, studying the man carefully.

However, the effect of the invisibility potion began to wear off, and King Knight began to blink, becoming visible for a few seconds.

No! No! Please, no! The knight king thought desperately, preparing to run back to the hiding place where the other members of the Order of No Quarter were.

However, the effect had already passed while he left the passage.

"Well, well, well..." Said the Wizard, causing King Knight to freeze. "What do we have here? A curious one!"

"Drill Knight!" The Wizard continued, in a loud voice. "Bring the invader to me."

"No." King Knight said, shaking his head in a loud voice. "Thanks, but I can't stay for tea, bye" The knight king started running, but was interrupted when a black aura froze him.

"You're not going anywhere." Said the Wizard, while the eye of his staff shone brightly...

Suddenly, King Knight's vision begins to darken. - Uhh ... What happening?" He says, while his vision goes completely black. The rider starts to feel his movements getting slower, his hands were shaking with fear and time seemed to be stopped, but only for him. This feeling continues until King Knight is completely paralyzed, in complete pitch.

"It's interesting isn't it?" Said the Wizard while surrounding King Knight's paralyzed body. "You can't see, you can't talk, you can't move, you almost can't hear and you almost can't think, you're conscious and at the same time unconscious."

The sorcerer pushed the body of the knight king close to Drill Knight and broke the paralyzing spell.

King Knight shouted, completely traumatized by the events, while being held by Drill Knight. "That was horrible!"

"Now." Said the Wizard, pointing his staff that had gained a sailfish at its end, to the knight king. "Tell me what you came here to do, and tell me if there are others with you..."

"He won't need to say anything" A voice echoed behind the sorcerer.

It was Specter Knight, along with the other members of the Order of No Quarter.

"So it's you who have caused these problems..." The spectral knight said somberly, while taking his scythe.

However, a golden glow formed around the feet of the group members.

"Bingo! Did you like my job?" The Wizard asked, laughing maniacally.

"He petrified our feet!" Shouted Mole Knight, startled and unable to move.

"Now let's know who is causing problems for me..." Said the Wizard as he approached the group, with Drill Knight following him while still holding King Knight.

" Let's see..." The Wizard continued, while watching the members of the Order of No Quarter. "Look, see how stupid you look." He, laughing with a maniacal laugh that humiliated Plague Knight's. "You look like an idiot with that helmet, I think I'll call you a little mosquito!"

Specter Knight and the others try their best to get rid of the wizard's spell, however, nothing seems to work. "There's no use trying to escape, you'll never make it!" Says the Wizard, mocking the knights. "And even if you did, you don't stand a chance against me, stupid knights. Well, now it's your turn to speak, who sent you here, "brave knights"?"

"We were sent by King Pridemoor to find out who or what was causing strange phenomena involving earthquakes, gigantic cracks..." Said Treasure Knight, irritated. "And a purple beam." The greedy knight continued, casting a look at the core of the land, which was covered with purple aura.

"And in the name of my reward, I'll punch you in the face!" Treasure Knight continued, fighting again to get out of the spell.

"You can try as much as you want, knight..." Said the Wizard calmly as he continued watching the knights. "We will continue to know our opponents. Which one of you is the leader?"

"Of course I'm the leader!" Protested King Knight, still being held by Drill Knight. "I went bravely in front of my fearful companions to face you, your filthy magician!"

"Drill Knight..." Said the Wizard calmly.

Drill Knight slapped King Knight's helmet, causing him to pass out.

"Now." Said the sorcerer, with his attention returning to the rest of the Order of No Quarter. "Which one of you is the leader?"

"Me." Specter Knight replied, his voice being darker and thicker than usual, he had finally discovered that it had caused him so much trouble ...

"Hmm... " Said the Wizard, approaching the spectral knight. "I must admit that you, of all the jerks I'm watching, seem to be the most threatening."

Specter Knight just fell silent in the face of "praise".

"Well, let's continue analyzing the misfortunes that have plagued my plan..." Said the Wizard, looking again, this time looking at the Enchantress.

"Ahhh... I know who you are! And I remember you very well specifically! You are that rogue witch who tried to dominate this pathetic kingdom for a long time in this pathetic village and gathered this group that is a real disgrace, to try to consolidate your power over the kingdom, but you have not even managed to maintain control over your own subordinates!" The Wizard started laughing again with his maniacal laugh.

"..." Specter Knight says nothing, just looking at the hooded man with a threatening look, even without seeing his eyes because of his helmet, it was possible to feel his seriousness.

The Enchantress made a face of disgust and contempt for the Wizard.

"Know that when I get out of this filth you call a spell, all your powers will belong to me!" Said the Enchantress, in a low tone, but containing a great amount of threat.

"Well, good luck trying to get out of there then." Says the Wizard, laughing maniacally afterwards.

The sorcerer continued to laugh and then turned his attention to the Enchantress. "There are powers that go far beyond your understanding my dear." He said while hitting his staff on the ground. "If you try to acquire the power in which I am carrying, you will die when you see the horror that lurks behind that eye..." Said the Wizard, bringing the staff's eye close to the Enchantress.

She didn't know why, but she really felt threatened when looking at that eye.

No, seeing that that eye looked at her, and she couldn't find the courage to look back.

"And what is your purpose with this madness?" Asked Mole Knight. "What are you doing with the center of the earth? And why are you doing this?"

"I am orchestrating a spell, and for this spell to work I need a receptacle for it to be contained and then released, and what receptacle would be better than the core of this world?" Said the Wizard, approaching Mole Knight. "And one of the several reasons why I'm doing this, is basically reshaping this world at will! I will recreate this world, a better world..."

"A better world?" Asked Tinker Knight, confused.

"A better world for me!" The sorcerer continued, with his cheerful and psychopathic tone of voice.

"Where I will rule with all my powers, and my age will reign supreme over all ages and over all kingdoms. "Said the Wizard, raising his arms upwards, while the eye of his staff shone brightly, soon after lowering it. "And contrary to this witch's plan, mine will be successful."

Everyone is silent when they hear the Wizard's plan ... Until ...

"Pfft" A laugh comes from the Order of Knights in the Quarter. "Hee haa haa haa haa haa haa! What a stupid plan! It looks like a faux wizard could do something like that!" Plague Knight says, laughing as he speaks.

"What did you say?" Replies the sorcerer, looking directly at Plague. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to? My plan is almost complete, don't you see?"

Plague Knight continues to laugh, which infuriates the Wizard. "What are you laughing about?! Don't you see the situation you are in? "The sorcerer says, walking closer to Plague."

"I think Plague's gone crazy, you see." Says Mole Knight "More than it already was."

"Quite the contrary, my companion Mole Knight..." Answers the scientist, with his hands behind his back. "I'm perfectly well! Hee hee haa haa!"

Plague Knight extends his hands forward, causing something to fall from his sleeve...

"Hmm...? What is it?" The Wizard says, getting close to the object that fell.

Does it look like some kind of... container? It glows green and purple, blinking constantly. There's a strange smoke coming out of it...Wait...Is that ...?

The container bursts, sending a cloud of smoke across the area. Knights recognize this easily, having experience with Plague's "experiments", and close their eyes.

"What is it?!"Questioned the Wizard "My eyes! My eyes!" He screams, feeling a tremendous burning in his eyes. This is also true of Drill Knight, who was also with his eyes open.

"I always come prepared! Hee hee haa haa!" Plague Knight says, taking advantage of the distraction to get rid of the spell that was weakened by the wizard's slip. "Here we go!"

"! No! You're not going!" Said the sorcerer, his voice becoming shrill and completely distorted, and his red eyes shone in tune with his eye his staff in an extremely bright red, while he hit his staff on the ground, causing the entire smoke to dissipate.

The Wizard summoned a huge beam, blocking the knights' passage.

"We are stuck!" Shouted Tinker Knight desperately.

"Drill Knight!" Shouted the Wizard, while pointing at Plague Knight.

The drill rider launched King Knight, who had stumbled while trying to run, on top of Plague Knight, hitting him and injuring him, because although Drill was surprised by Plague Knight's container, he had not let go. knight king.

"You came to interrupt my plan and insulted me!" The sorcerer shouted again, his voice still distorted. "I will not allow them to leave here with their miserable lives! If you want to stop me so much..."

The Wizard hit his staff on the ground.

"Let's see which of the knights came out alive in the end..."


	5. Chapter 5

The Order of No Quarter had been transported to a new area, a gigantic corridor with skull torches that lit the place, and with a passage at the end.

"Welcome, condemned." The Wizard distorted voice echoed. "If you want to face me so much and frustrate my plans, first you will have to meet some challenges! And I want to warn you now that it is possible that along the way, the number of members of the group may start to decline..."

Tinker Knight and King Knight swallowed when they heard this statement.

"Know that I will not hold back to cause... murder." The Wizard continued, with his sadistic laughter echoing through the room.

Out of nowhere, a pedestal appeared in front of the Order of No Quarter, with a black chalice with a scarlet-colored liquid inside.

"This liquid contains a special feature." Commented the Wizard. "Although the taste is extremely similar to the wine of the most perfect quality, it has far more destructive consequences than alcohol, and to continue it will be necessary to drink it!"

"Good! I will be brave!" Said King Knight approaching the chalice.

"There is a ninety-nine percent chance of the liquid killing you in a painful and agonizing way, and a one percent chance of getting you into a drunkenness equivalent to thousands of glasses of wine."

"On second thought, I don't want to!" Said King Knight turning around for his group. "I am a king! You who should be offering to drink that and sacrifice yourself for me!"

"Well, as I know that none of you will be brave enough to step forward, I will." Said Specter Knight, approaching the pedestal.

The spectral knight t takes the chalice in his hands and raises it to his face, drinking the liquid through the gaps in his helmet. Everyone is silent for a moment.

"Augh!" Specter Knight cried out in pain as he placed one of his hands on his chest, letting the chalice fall, while the spectral knight knelt on the floor, panting.

After a few seconds, Specter Knight finally fell to the floor.

A long period of time had passed, and there was no response from the rider, without even a movement.

Everyone remained silent.

"S-Specter?" Tinker Knight approaches the fallen knight "Specter ?! Can you hear me?"

"He... He died?!" Shouts King Knight, already assuming the worst.

Specter Knight just lay there, silent.

However, everyone starts to hear a laugh coming from the knight, while he put his hands on the ground, getting up.

"Hahahahahaha! Huhuhuhuhuhuhu!" Specter Knight laughed in a loud voice, while walking from side to side completely disoriented "Yeah!"

The spectral knight turned and faced the rest of the group. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen! It's me, your longtime friend, Specter Knight!" Said the spectral knight, as he held out his arms.

"Nope, definitely not." Tinker knight says, terrified. "But he went crazy, that's right!"

"As you can see, your friend is racing at an hour, and he has absolutely no idea what to be around him, his mind is creating distorted realities with every second that passes, your challenge this time is to lead your friend to the next challenge room completely intact in the face of the dangers they will face on the way, good luck!" Said the Wizard, laughing loudly.

"Oh my! Who was this guy?" Asked Specter Knight, pacing back and forth, dizzy and disoriented.

"Forget it, we have to go now!" Plague Knight said approaching the spectral knight.

"Hey! Why is this giant mosquito talking?" Said Specter Knight, while pointing at Plague Knight, while in fact he was pointing at a stone, due to drunkenness.

"My God, Specter Knight, you are completely drunk!" Mona commented.

"I'm not drunk at all." Said Specter Knight approaching mona, while actually going towards King Knight.

"Yes you are!" Answered the knight king. "You don't even know your movements..."

"Shhhh..." Specter Knight ran his hand over King Knight's helmet. "Shut up King Knight, during my whole life, this was the best moment of my whole life, of all the best moments of my life, this is in second place, only losing to my wedding day with the Enchantress and the our first child." Specter Knight said, falling flat on his face as he finished his speech.

"I won't carry him." Says Treasure Knight, with disgust as he walked away from the spectral knight lying on the ground.

\- Someone will have to carry him. - Plague Knight commented. - Well, since our leader is in temporary difficulty, I suppose now it is my turn to take control of the mission.

"Forget!" King Knight pushing and knocking the Plague Knight to the ground. "Now it's mine there is time to lead"!

While all the knights were distracted, fighting or watching the fight between Plague Knight and King Knight, Specter Knight got up and started towards the passage that allowed the exit of the room, where were located the dangers that the Wizard had prepared for the Order of No Quarter.

"Bye baby! I'm going for a walk in the park!" Said Specter Knight walking towards certain death, while waving to the Enchantress, who was the only one besides Mona who was not distracted by the fight for the leadership of the group.

The Enchantress gapes for a moment but soon realizes the obvious. "You idiots, stop fighting over futile things!" She talks to the knights fighting. "If I were you, I would worry more about Specter over there, who is about to face danger..."

"Oh no!" Shouted King Knight. "You were so distracted that you let Specter Knight go into danger!"

"It's all your fault!" Plague Knight added, while trying to reach the spectral knight. "I don't even know how you managed to lead the Order of No Quarter in the past!"

The Enchantress and Mona looked at each other, sighing.

When Specter Knight is about to arrive at the destination of his "walk in the park", Treasure Knight throws his anchor at him, pulling him to safety. - That was close! - Says the greedy knight - I am not paid for that ...

"Hey! You must not disturb the ride of others!"- Said Specter Knight punching the Treasure Knight helmet.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Said Treasure Knight, trying to hold Specter Knight's hands.

"First, Treasure Knight, control Specter and don't let him get into trouble, and second, until he gets back to normal, I will be in charge of the Order of No Quarter, understood?" Said the Enchantress with a threatening tone, looking at the group.

As they passed the passage, the horsemen found themselves in a gigantic room filled with nonexistent floors and numerous waterfalls of lava, the only thing they had were floating platforms, some with thorns and others that fell and turned from side to side.

" Wow, it's getting a little hot here, I feel like a cold beer." Commented Specter Knight, still completely drunk.

"Only in your crazy imaginations, Specter Knight!" Tinker Knight commented, shaking his head. "You are already completely drunk!"

"I'm not drunk, noooo..." Said Specter Knight, his tone decreasing. "Good life, quiet life."

"Well, start jumping the platforms!" Said the Enchantress. "And don't expect me to help."

"My dear." Propeller Knight said, approaching Mona, with his usual flirtatious tone. "I don't think a lady like you should go through more stress, would you like to fly with me?"

Mona was silent for a while.

"No." She replied simply.

While the Order of No Quarter jumped on the platforms, Specter Knight continued to digress and say meaningless things.

"So Shield Knight broke up with me when we were in fifth grade, then in the seventh year of elementary school she started dating that big blue baby Shovel Knight and and..." Said the spectral knight, still completely drunk.

"Swear? What an interesting story, friend." Treasure Knight commented, being completely disinterested while suffering to jump on platforms.

"And so, there was once that... WOW!" Specter Knight shouted, looking at the gigantic lava lake. "My God, how much beer!" Said the spectral knight pointing down. "A sea of beer to quench my thirst and save me from the hellish heat I'm feeling!"

"Excuse me, but this is where I get off!" Said Specter Knight jumping from the grip of

Treasure Knight, falling towards the lava lake.

"Oh my God! Please, NO!" Shouts Tinker Knight, pointing at the spectral knight throwing himself to his death in the lava.

"I definitely don't get paid for that." Treasure Knight says, sighing.

\- Yaaaaay! - Specter Knight shouted as he fell.

Propeller Knight, noting the knight's fall, met him. "I frankly don't even know who you are anymore!" Said the air rider, holding Specter Knight by the wrist.

Out of nowhere, a big earthquake started.

"Let's increase the difficulty of the game!" Said the Wizard, laughing sadistically.

Out of nowhere, pieces of the walls started to crumble and jets of lava started to fire at Propeller Knight and Specter Knight!

"My God..." Propeller Knight said. "Plague! Catch! "The air rider launched Specter Knight for Plague Knight."

Plague Knight cried out in pain as he held Specter while trying to jump from platform to platform. "He's heavier than I thought!"

Due to the earthquake, stalactites began to fall on Plague Knight and the spectral knight.

"Somebody get him!" Plague Knight said playing Specter Knight in a random direction.

Mole Knight jumps to catch Specter, holding him in the air before he falls. "That was close, see!"

"I say so!" Propeller Knight says, landing on one of the platforms.

Out of nowhere, Drill Knight's drill goes through the wall and goes towards Mole Knight.

"What is that?" Mole Knight shouted, throwing Specter Knight upwards due to the scare, and jumping away.

"I came to have some fun!" Said Drill Knight, while laughing.

Polar Knight held out his shovel to hold Specter Knight, but the weight caused the polar knight to become unbalanced.

"My goodness, this balance is the biggest cheap!" Said Specter Knight, looking around, completely drunk and dizzy.

"Oh my!" That was all Polar Knight was able to say by throwing Specter Knight up, to try to regain your balance, but falling.

"Save me, Propeller! Propeller!" Polar Knight shouted desperately holding the air rider's legs.

King Knight had caught the spectral knight as he flew through the air.

"I swear Specter Knight, if after all the stress we went through you eventually die on this adventure, I will be stressed out with you!"

"But I already died!" Said Specter Knight, laughing quietly. "And my darling brought me back!"

"And I also swear that I'm writing down every word you're saying to make fun of when you sober up..." Replied King Knight, irritated.

The knight king continued to jump across the platforms, until he saw the Enchantress waiting for them at the end of the route.

"King Knight!" She shouted, holding out her arms. "Throw it to me! Since you can't do it, I can do it at once!"

The knight king obeyed the command of the Enchantress and launched the spectral knight towards her.

"I'm feeling slightly weird, but anyway, I think it's better to leave the beer alone and continue my tour." Said Specter Knight, starting to glide at random along the route.

"Damn it!" The Enchantress cried angrily, teleporting beside the spectral knight, holding him. - I think you've been too far!

"Ah, hi sweetie! What are you doing here in the park?" Specter Knight asked, looking in every possible direction.

The Enchantress sighs, without patience for the drunken Specter's madness. "It was no longer enough to have a drunken ally, and you had to be the only competent one..."

"Ownt, dear... don't be so mean to your knight in shining armor, I would do anything for you..."

The Enchantress was tired and furious, and when she was about to throw Specter Knight in the lava, however an idea had come to her.

"Hmm... anything?" The Enchantress asked, raising an eyebrow, her mind formulating an idea.

"Anything..."- Specter Knight replied with complete purpose.

Maybe she could use these Specter Knight crazy things to her advantage after all.

"So I want you to do the following..." Said the Enchantress, looking at the platforms. "Well, I want you to jump from bank to bank until you leave the park."

"Okay, but what do I get out of it?"- Asked Specter Knight, approaching the face of the Enchantress, with his tone of voice with a stupid flirtation.

"We will solve this later." Replied the Enchantress, rolling her eyes.

"Ok baby, I'll be right away!" Said Specter Knight, forcing his helmet against the Enchantress cheek, "kissing her". " Yay!" The spectral knight shouted after leaving the Enchantress grip.

"Yay! Yaaaaay! Mammamia!"Specter Knight shouted, while jumping from "bank" to "bank", dodging all the pitfalls of the route.

"This is certainly something I never expected to see..." Says Tinker Knight, looking surprised at the spectral knight jumping like an acrobat and screaming like crazy.

Out of the blue, Specter Knight jumps on top of Tinker Knight's helmet, propelling himself upward, and almost crushing the little knight on impulse.

"I can fly!" Specter Knight shouted as he passed Propeller Knight.

"Hey!" Shouts Tinker Knight, with his crumpled helmet.

"This one went crazy for sure!" Propeller Knight says, watching Specter flap his arms like a bird.

Specter Knight, when falling near Polar Knight, picked up his shovel.

"It's over!" Specter Knight shouted.

"What do you think you're doing?" While Polar Knight was speaking, Specter Knight was already heading towards Treasure Knight.

"Xazam!" Specter Knight shouted, hitting the greedy knight on the back, Treasure Knight shouted startled, firing his anchor.

"Nice job!" Said Specter Knight, hitting the greedy knight's helm, and the right after jumping towards the anchor chains, using them as a vine. "Yeeeey!" Shouted the spectral knight.

"And my price for King Pridemoor is only increasing." Treasure Knight commented, smoothing his helmet.

The spectral knight launched himself into the air after releasing the anchor chains.

And out of nowhere, Drill Knight's drill went through the wall, going under Specter Knight, would the spectral knight fall towards the drill and die drilled? No! Because he used Polar Knight's shovel to hit the drill and launched himself even higher into the air.

"Oh my! I am going to sideral space!" Specter Knight shouted, lifting the snow shovel up. "And I take the opportunity to kill mosquitoes!" Said Specter Knight, throwing the snow shovel at Plague Knight's head, hitting the target, causing the plague knight to almost fall into the lava, but he had been held by Mona.

Who knew, even drunk, Specter Knight still managed to be the most efficient knight of the order.

The spectral knight this time had fallen beside King Knight, taking his scepter.

"I AM KING OF THE PARK!" Said Specter Knight while continuing to jump from platform to platform.

It didn't take long for Specter Knight to finish the challenge

"TCHARAM!" Specter Knight shouted, falling to his knees at the end of the course. "And this is it ladies and gentlemen! I am not only the king of the park, but I am also the king of parkour!" Commented the rider as he stood up.

"Where's my applause? Where are my kisses and hugs?" Specter continued, asking happily.

"I... I'm really impressed." Says Mona "I didn't think he would be able to pass so easily being drunk..."

"I have no idea how he is still alive..." Tinker Knight speaks while scratching his head "But it makes it easier for us, doesn't it? We won't have to take care of him!"

"Actually, the deal was to take care of him until the end of the route." The Wizard voice echoed. "And since you did not comply with this part, I will make things a little more difficult."

And hell broke free in the room.

There were lava explosions, a constant earthquake, beams appeared out of nowhere, Drill Knight's appearances had become constant, stalactites continued to drop frantically.

It took a while, but in the end the other members of the order arrived at the end of the route, tired, sweaty, a little hurt and sighing.

Specter Knight was seated singing.

"Why is it everthing easier for him?" Says Tinker Knight, completely detonated from the course, pointing at the spectral knight seated as if nothing had happened.

"And give me this here!Shouted King Knight, taking his scepter from the drunk knight.

"So what now?" Plague Knight asked, as he fell to the ground due to exhaustion.

"Well, now he can drink the antidote that will return him to his sober state." Replied the Wizard.

A pedestal appeared in front of the spectral knight.

"Hmm, nah... I already drank too much!" Specter Knight replied lying down. "Now I just want to feel the sun tan and relax."

"Uhhh... buddy, you need to drink this!" Says Tinker Knight "It would be great to have a conscious Specter Knight instead of a crazy one, you know!"

"I think he's fine, he was a terrible leader!" Speak King Knight, completely mocking the face of the spectral knight.

"Wants to know?" Said Specter Knight getting up, not listening to King Knight's comments. "I think I can drink some more!"

Specter Knight went towards the pedestal, drinking the chalice whose liquid was a brilliant blue.

"Augh!" The knight cried out in pain, placing his hands on his head, falling to the ground seconds later.

"And now, will he get up?" Tinker Knight asked, fearing that this was a Wizard's trap.

A few seconds later Specter Knight was getting up.

"But did he return to normal?" Asked Mole Knight.

"But what the hell headache is this?" Said the spectral knight, while smoothing his helmet.

"Oh, no! It will get even worse!" Says Tinker Knight, who already assumed the worst. "I knew! I knew it!"

"What are you fools talking about?" Said Specter Knight, turning to the rest of the group.

"He is... He's..." Tinker Knight shouts, lowering his tone when he sees Specter's condition - Is he... Well ..?

"And shouldn't I be?" Asked Specter Knight slowly approaching the group, he was suspecting that they were hiding something from him.

"Well, you kind of got extremely drunk, did and said some strange things that are beside the point..." Commented Treasure Knight.

"Oh, come on!" Said King Knight rubbing his hands wickedly. "Things that I will tag you and make fun of you for the rest of your life."

"King Knight." Tinker Knight started to speak. "I would not recommend that you..."

"Silence!" Said King Knight, pushing Tinker Knight on the floor.

"You should see the idiot role you played in front of all of us Specter Knight, you would jump like an acrobat and sing ridiculous songs like a bard! You also told a long and boring story about your life in elementary school, how you and Shield Knight were boyfriends until the fifth grade, until she broke up with you and on the seventh started dating the big blue baby Shovel Knight, you also for some reason said that one of the happiest days of your life was the day of your wedding with the witch and the birth of the first child you had, and more." Said King Knight, unable to control his laughter as he delivered the speech.

Specter Knight listened to the entire speech of the knight king, being completely perplexed by everything that was being reported.

The spectral knight tapped his own helmet, he could NOT believe he had actually done all of this.

"Whatever..." Specter snarled. "Let's just move on."

"Actually Specter Knight." Said the proud knight king, approaching. "I think you should no longer be the leader of this mission."

"What did you say?" Says Specter, already hoping that King Knight would again try to be the leader "What do you mean? Explain yourself."

"You lost all the respect and morals you had with us when we saw you jump and run around in a disgusting way." Knig Knight commented. "Let's face it, you can't expect that we will continue to respect you after all the shame you've been through."

"King Knight..."Says Tinker Knight "Don't you think you've said enough...?

"No problem, talk as much as you want." Specter replies, indifferent. "As I said, whatever you think of me, the important thing is to complete the mission, that's all, understood?"

"I strongly suggest you lower your tone, King Knight." Said the Enchantress approaching, while pointing to King Knight. "I must comment that Specter Knight, even with his mind completely confused, showed more skill and strength than you all would show with fifteen perfectly conscious minds!"

"That's true!"Mona said, in the background. "As impressive as it may be, Specter Knight managed to complete the course perfectly even though he was drunk."

"Even if you screwed everyone up in the process..." Tinker Knight whispers, still with his kneaded helmet.

King Knight snorted as he shook his head. "Pffft..."

Specter Knight was initially surprised, he had never expected the Enchantress or any other member of the group to speak a word in his favor.

"Thank you, I think." Said Specter Knight, scratching the back of his neck.

"Enough of that silly sentimentality!" The Wizard voice echoed.

"There is no sentimentality here." Specter Knight replied, his voice returning to its usual monotone.

"Well then, we can move on to the next challenge!" Replied the sorcerer.

The Order of No Quarter was transported to another river of lava, this time they were on top of a gigantic rock that sailed over the river.

"My magic prevents you from burning your filthy paws on the stone, but I can change my mind at any time." Commented the Wizard.

"And what will be the challenge this time?" Asked Specter Knight, taking his scythe.

"The challenge this time will involve a cruel battle!" Replied the Wizard.

And then, a creature emerged from the river.

A gigantic skeleton of a dragon, covered in bubbling lava and a strange purple light that manifested in his body.

The creature roared menacingly towards the group.

"And there we go again..." Specter Knight says, turning his scythe. "Everyone, get ready for battle!"

"And how the hell are we going to fight it?" Asked Tinker Knight, desperately.

"We must not touch him under any circumstances!" Plague Knight answers "If not, we will certainly become barbecue, hee hee!"

"So let's improvise!" Specter Knight replied, while jumping in the lava to surf with his scythe. "Propeller Knight, stay close to the rock to protect others!"

The dragon's skeleton started spewing lava towards Specter Knight, who deftly deflected with his maneuvers.

"Ah, so you are a surfer?" The Wizard asked.

"You could say that." Specter Knight responds.

"So my friend, rejoice! I would love to inform you that there is a tidal wave... of lava."

Then gigantic waves of lava began to form wherever Specter Knight passed, and the spectral knight managed to deflect without an ounce of effort.

After getting close enough to the dragon skeleton, Specter Knight began to float to launch his scythe into the dragon's skull, but the creature had not suffered much damage.

"Damn, and now what do we do?" Specter Knight asked.

The spectral knight looked up and noticed that there were several stalactites on the ceiling.

A wonderful idea formed in the spectral knight's head.

"Enchantress!" The spectral knight shouted.

Everyone looked in the direction of Specter Knight.

"I have a plan! The rest of the Order of No Quarter and I are going to push this corpse into the sights of stalactites." Said the knight, pointing up. "And when he is under them, you will need to take them down so that we can hurt the creature efficiently!"

"Right." Answers the Enchantress, nodding her head.

"Order of No Quarter..." Says the spectral knight, turning to his allies. "Show time."

And so the real battle against the skeletal dragon begins, the Knights of the Order of the Quarter try their best to lure the dragon under the stalactites, Plague Knight throws his bombs to disorient the monster, Specter Knight surfs the lava with his scythe to attracting the creature's attention, Propeller Knight flies over the flaming corpse while trying to distract it, Treasure Knight uses his anchor to pull, even a little, the skeleton and Tinker Knight tries his best to do something with his wrenches. Meanwhile, the Enchantress prepares to take down the stalactites at any moment, while Polar and Mole Knight deflect the gusts and waves of lava that come towards her. Oh, and of course, King Knight is showing off as usual, even though it doesn't help much.

The dragon spat fire at the knight king's cloak, burning a beautiful part of his proud and beautiful garment.

"My cloak!" King Knight shouted desolate. "That stupid creature ruined my cloak!"

"Enchantress!" Specter Knight shouted, pointing at the stalactites. "NOW!"

The Enchantress launched her flaming purple balls towards the stalactites, which began to fall and hit the dragon's corpse, making the creature cry out in pain as lava started to come out of its skeleton.

"We did it!" Specter Knight shouted, raising his fist upwards in victory.

"My cloak..." Said King Knight wistfully, as he wept. "My beautiful cloak..."

"Did you manage to survive?" The Wizard voice echoed. "Indeed impressive, but I suggest that you do not sing victory before the hour, two are gone, now let's go to the next!"

The Order of No Quarter was transported to an area, this being particularly small, with a giant lava cliff in the bottom.

"To move on to the next challenge, you will have to sacrifice a member of your group that you truly care about, or a member will have to sacrifice for free spontaneous truth for true zeal for the rest of everyone." Replied the Wizard.

Then the entire Order of No Quarter shuddered, stunned at what they had to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was terrified with the resolution of what they would have to do, to go to the next challenge, there would be a need for a sacrifice of life.

"... Who will it be, then...?" Tinker Knight says, followed by a silence from everyone around.

"We can't do that at all!" Speak King Knight "That would be complete cowardice, without any honor!"

"You have no choice." The Wizard replied simply.

"It's not cowardice King Knight." Polar Knight replied. "It is a sacrifice of loyalty, someone will have to go."

"Then you go, throw yourself for me!" Replied King Knight, crossing his arms.

"Well then we will do the following, Propeller Knight, throw King Knight in the lava!" Plague Knight said, pointing to the knight king. "He's expendable, hee hee haa!"

"So the big nose is trying to sacrifice someone expendable?" Said King Knight, approaching Plague Knight. "Why don't you throw Mona in the lake then?" Said King Knight laughing.

"..." Plague Knight is completely silent, looking directly at King Knight. He raises his hand, revealing a bomb with a lit fuse. "I heard you right, do you want to sacrifice yourself, King Knight...?" He says, with his evil laugh gradually increasing in the background, while the wick burns.

"Hm ...?! Are you looking for a conflict, Plague Knight?" Says the knight king, raising his scepter. "Well, let's decide that more conclusively."

When the conflict is about to burst, literally, the bomb's wick is extinguished by the hand of someone, Specter Knight. "Stop it." He says, walking ahead of the two. - I'm willing to sacrifice myself.

\- What? - Tinker Knight exclaimed in a loud voice as he slipped from the fright he had taken while approaching the conflict between Plague Knight and King Knight. "You can't do this! You are our leader!"

"And with that I also have the responsibility to do everything for the team." Specter says, reluctantly.

"No!" Tinker Knight said, throwing himself at the feet of Specter Knight, trying to prevent him from leaving. "Without you, we don't have chance! Without you we are dead and damned!"

"Tinker Knight, release me now!" Specter Knight shouted angrily.

The knight reluctantly released Specter's feet.

"Who guarantees that your sacrifice will be accepted, Specter Knight?" Said the knight king, with his severe tone worsening as he followed the spectral knight. "As far as I know you don't care about any of us."

"That is not true." Specter Knight replied, generating commotion among the members of the group, the spectral knight was known for being cruel and listless, and to hear that he cared about something or someone was a big surprise.

"Oh really? I didn't know you cared about someone like that, who is it? "Asked King Knight, still in disbelief.

"Who they are or who they are doesn't matter King Knight." Specter Knight replied. "A little while ago I started giving importance to them..."

"Oh, hohohohoho!" King Knight started to laugh wildly.

"What's so funny, King Knight?" Specter Knight asked, starting to get irritated.

"Now I finally understand what's going on here!"Said the knight king, while crying with laughter. "I already got everything! What's going on is pretty crazy considering the story of you two!"

Damn it.

" You don't know what you're talking about." Specter Knight replied, shaking his head.

"Specter Knight, Specter Knight..." Said the knight king approaching. "Even the dumbest of us all managed to notice changes in behavior towards a certain person, and we don't even need to narrow our eyes a bit to see this."

"ENOUGH!" Specter Knight shouted, driving the point of his scythe into King Knight's breastplate, not piercing his skin, but almost hitting it.

"Don't you dare say another word King Knight, I tried to be tolerant with you, but my extremely short fuse is burning..."

The spectral knight removed his scythe from King Knight's breastplate.

King Knight and the rest of the Order of No Quarter were completely terrified, while they had watched Specter Knight jump and run like a drunk, they had forgotten how threatening he could be.

The spectral knight sighed.

"I will give you some organizations now, Plague Knight, now you are in charge of the mission." Said the spectral knight pointing to the plague knight.

Plague Knight just nodded.

"Tinker Knight, stop King Knight from doing nonsense and end up dying of his own stupidity." Specter Knight pointed at the knight king, still trembling on the floor.

"I will go sir! And I will do my best possible!" Said Tinker Knight, saluting military for the spectral knight.

"Propeller Knight, I know this will seem strange, but I ask that you take care of a young man named Reize for me."

"Why?" Propeller asked.

"There are certain reasons..." Replied the spectral knight. "And that's basically it."

Specter Knight was about to turn around until he realized something, the Enchantress seemed to be a little lost in the face of the situation ...

"Don't be sad..." Commented Specter Knight.

"Sad?" The Enchantress looked up at the Knight. "Why should we both be sad when we can finally get rid of each other?" She said, with a smile on her face.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, although you and I have a past marked by hatred and enmity, we were truly allies in this small period of time, I would do for you what I would do for everyone in this room..."

"Even if some are extremely annoying..." Said the spectral knight, looking at King Knight, still shaking with fear.

"But I really cared about everyone in the group during this time when I led the order, even with you." The spectral knight continued.

Specter Knight would never recognize and say these words in all his afterlife, but now that he was about to die again, he knew it wouldn't make much difference.

"That's why I say, don't be sad." Continued Specter Knight.

The Enchantress was silent for a while, but then looked down. "Ok... " She said simply, in a somewhat melancholy tone.

"I told you to stop that stupid sentimentalism!" The Wizard distorted voice suddenly echoed, startling everyone in the area.

"And I already said that there is no sentimentality here." Specter Knight replied, again in his cold voice.

"Forget! You pathetic and insolent worms spoiled this challenge with your extremely dramatic emotions! There is no longer even a pleasure in watching any of you sacrifice after this!"

"So you mean none of us will have to die?" Asked Tinker Knight, hopeful of the possibility.

"Not yet... " Replied the Wizard, darkly.

"Hmm! I-It looks like your sentimental speech was in vain, Specter Knight!" King Knight says, plugging the hole in his armor made by the spectral knight's scythe. "Too bad, isn't it?"

Even acting snobbish, as expected, King Knight was certainly relieved not to lose his ally, but he is soon interrupted by Tinker Knight who runs straight towards the spectral knight.

"Thank God!" Shouts Tinker Knight, relieved "It would be impossible to stop these idiots from killing themselves without you!" He continues, probably pinning King Knight in particular.

"Hey! I heard this!" Says the knight king, in the background.

Specter Knight just nodded silently, surprised to see that everyone in the group breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, I suppose you are in charge again, skull." Plague Knight commented.

"Yes." Says Specter Knight "Apparently, I'm going to have to stay a while longer."

"Well, that's a relief, I don't want to babysit all these idiots! Hee hee!" Plague Knight responds and starts laughing again like a maniac, stopping after a few moments. "Well, anyway, it's good to have you here, little ghost."

"Just don't abuse your luck Plague Knight." The spectral knight replied, not in a threatening voice, but in a joke.

"Well then, let's go to the last challenge..." The Wizard voice echoed.

The Order Of No Quarter was transported to the next area.

The area was huge, but it was completely empty.

"And now? What do we have to do?" Asked Tinker Knight.

"This challenge will be a battle royale." The Wizard replied.

"A battle royale?" Propeller Knight exclaimed surprised and excited. "I love battle royales!"

"Yes, and you will face Drill Knight." Replied the Wizard, while the knight of the drill fell through the roof of the area, falling in front of the Order of No Quarter.

"Finally! A confrontation for me!" Drill Knight commented cheerfully, certain of victory.

"You know, although "digging" is basically my thing, just digging and digging all the time is boring! I haven't had a TRUE fight in a while!" Drill Knight continued, starting an endless chatter. "Well, enough talk! We can start?!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tinker Knight shouted, taking a few steps back "Can't we have a few minutes of preparation...?"

Tinker Knight flew towards a wall, after being punched by Drill Knight.

"Ready! Now we can start!" Drill Knight replied.

As soon as Drill Knight finishes saying this, he is hit by a bomb, which generates a cloud of green smoke. "Hey! This is cowardice!" Drill Knight says, waving his arms trying to dispel the smoke, but to no avail.

Out of the smoke, cutting the cloud in half, a scythe comes towards the digging rider, spinning at high speed, narrowly deflected with a quick stroke from Drill Knight's drill.

"Do you really think such a move will work against me ?!" He says confidently, but suddenly, a figure passes in front of him, and as soon as he realizes it, he has disappeared.

"That wasn't even the beginning." A familiar voice comes from the smoke, and soon Drill Knight can feel a threatening presence behind him, turning quickly to defend himself with his arms. A cut hits Drill Knight's defense, pushing him back a little bit and dispelling the smoke once and for all. With the cloud disappearing, it is possible to see that the spectral knight delivered the blow, who had thrown his scythe as a distraction to be able to deliver a surprise blow after recovering his weapon.

" You are mine now, Drill Knight!" Shouted the knight king, running towards the knight of the drills.

King Knight tried to hit Drill's helmet with his scepter, but he deflected, struck a blow to the knight king's chest, making him fall to the ground, but later being grabbed by the drill rider.

"I'm dying to crush an insect again!" Said Drill Knight, launching King Knight towards Plague Knight, crushing him, causing some of his bombs to be dropped on the ground.

The bombs dropped on the ground slowly start to have their wick burned, since they were lit because Plague Knight planned to throw them. When the bombs are about to explode, Polar Knight arrives with his snow shovel and "catapults" the bombs towards Drill Knight, as if he were shoveling snow. The bomb blast is narrowly blocked by the drill rider, but it still serves as the perfect distraction for Treasure Knight. An anchor comes out of the smoke from the bombs, when Drill Knight realizes it, it's too late. Treasure Knight is pulled directly to the knight from the drills, throwing a punch directly in the face. Drill Knight is thrown back a bit by the punch, recovering quickly.

"You are not bad, it seems that I underestimated you!" Says the excavator knight "This fight will certainly be interesting..."

Drill Knight lowers himself and as soon as he gets up, he lifts a giant stone that he had removed from the ground, launching towards Treasure Knight, who did not have time to react, because he was surprised by the strength of the digging knight.

Mole Knight narrowly manages to get in front of the rock and break it, but little did he know it was just a distraction. From behind the stone, Drill Knight appears, charging at the two knights. He strikes his drill against Mole Knight, who hits Treasure Knight and the two are thrown against the wall.

"This guy is too strong!" Mole Knight says, as he gets up.

"Why did i get me in this?" Treasure Knight screams, trying to recover after being crushed by Mole Knight.

As Drill Knight walked slowly towards Mole Knight and Treasure Knight to finish them off, he was surprised by a few more bomb attacks by Plague Knight.

"You sould not have crushed me by throwing king Knight on me, now i'm going to finish you! Hee hee haa!" Plague Knight said, as he continued to bombard the excavator.

However, Drill Knight quickly turned towards the plague knight, hooking his drill to the knight's helmet, which in addition to propelling him upward, had created a huge crack in his helmet.

Polar Knight wasted no time seeing Plague Knight seriously injured, and raising his shovel, he ran towards the digging knight, only for him to defend his attack, and deliver a punch in the face, leaving the polar knight disoriented.

Mole Knight ran towards the two knights, but Drill hit Mole's head with Polar Knight's head, causing both knights to faint.

Propeller Knight flew towards the digging knight, raising his saber, only for Drill to block him with his spear, causing the air knight to be propelled backwards, bumping into Treasure Knight, giving way for Drill to punch Treasure Knight and Propeller Knight .

"I can not take it anymore!" Shouted Treasure Knight. "I am very exhausted!"

Propeller Knight just held up a white flag.

Mona, seeing the massacre that the knights were suffering, ran to help them, with some medicines she had brought, taking care of Plague first.

"Now I just need to knock you three down!" Said Drill Knight, looking at Mona, Enchantress and finally, Specter Knight.

Specter Knight looks around, seeing all his fallen allies. Everyone had fought well, it was not their fault that they were defeated, the knight of the drills was indeed a formidable opponent.

"Hmph." He grumbles "You can try."

The spectral knight turns his scythe and takes a battle stance.

"Mona, take care of everyone's injuries." Specter says "Enchantress, I will need your support."

"Hohohoh! It looks like this final battle will be interesting!" Says Drill Knight, assuming a fighting position too. "This will be an incredible fight, certainly!"

"No more bullshit." Specter interrupts Drill Knight "Let's get to the point."

The spectral knight advances towards the excavation knight, just so that he reflects Specter's scythe with his drills, generating a gigantic metallic impact noise but Specter continued to attack, forcing Drill Knight to retreat while continuing to reflect his blows.

However the spectral knight noticed that Drill's movements, while still being deadly, were starting to become more clumsy, he was probably starting to get tired of reflecting the blows, and that gave Specter a breach!

Specter quickly moved his blade, making a giant tear in Drill's armor, and then punching him in his helmet, forcing him to retreat.

The digging knight, however, lunged at Specter, just to jump, avoiding the blow, and causing Drill to be hit by one of the Sorceress' flames, propelling him back again.

"He's getting slower." Specter Knight says, retreating close to the Enchantress while the drill rider is away. "We're almost there, keep it up!"

"Right..." Responds the Enchantress, preparing a flaming spell.

Drill Knight pulls himself together and gets ready to fight again, but this time, he doesn't go directly to Specter. Instead, he raises his hands in the air, as if preparing for something, and then the drills in his hands begin to spin quickly.

"What... What is he doing?" Specter Knight asks himself, confused.

He drills his drills in the ground, causing a great tremor all over the place, the soil begins to crack and the cracks spread throughout the place.

The excavator rider laughs as he repeatedly strikes the ground with his drills "You thought you had already won, didn't you ?! "You think i tired, did'nt i?"

Stalactites start falling from the ceiling at all times, forcing Specter Knight, Mona and the Enchantress to focus on deflecting them.

'Be careful! This place is falling apart!" Says Mona, taking the fallen knights out of the way of the stalactites with the help of the Enchantress.

Soon, several parts of the ground start to break for good, revealing an apparently endless abyss below, great, one more thing to deflect...

Specter Knight looked from side to side, trying to find a plan, the stalactites were too big to hit, if he tried to get close to Drill Knight, he would probably end up being killed because of the extremely dangerous course.

But Specter Knight noticed something, there was a huge crack with water coming out behind Drill Knight, could it be...

This will probably be a suicide plan, but it was a necessary risk.

Specter Knight didn't think twice and started to slide through the ruined area.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Mona said in a loud voice, seeing Specter Knight drifting in the room.

"Oh, so you want to go back to the fight? Drill Knight asked, watching Specter come from afar. "Because we'll fight!"

Then several stalactites started to fall around the drill rider.

"Hold this!" Said Drill Knight launching the stalactite towards Specter Knight.

The spectral knight quickly jumped, escaping unscathed from the stalactite.

"Wow! I'm impressed, But what can we try again?" Said Drill Knight, while continuing to launch stalactites.

Specter Knight continued to dodge and quickly approached the drill rider, while his attacks became more constant and faster, but his ammo was running out!

"Want to know something? Tired to play! I will not allow you to win!" Said Drill Knight, launching the last available stalactite.

Specter Knight jumped in the air, grazing the stalactite, and starting to float, he quickly picked up his scythe from the ground, spinning it and throwing it at high speed towards Drill Knight.

The impact had been so strong that it had propelled Drill backwards, causing him to hit the wall and the crack to relieve the pressure and release an overwhelming amount of water, dragging Drill Knight with her into an abyss.

Specter Knight had taken his scythe that had bounced off Drill Knight's breastplate, and the spectral knight was about to leave, but he had been held by the drill rider.

"If it is to fall, you will fall with me!" Drill Knight shouted, while holding the arm Specter Knight held his scythe to prevent him from attacking.

Drill Knight pulls the spectral knight with all the strength he has left, causing him to fall into the hole too, but narrowly Specter manages to sink his scythe into the ground, trapping himself and preventing him from falling. This causes Specter to hang tightly while Drill Knight hangs on his foot, which is also hanging narrowly.

"Give up soon once!" Screams the knight of the drills, putting all his weight to knock Specter down. "You won't leave yourself!"

Specter's scythe begins to loosen more and more, getting closer and closer to letting go and dropping the two knights into the abyss... However, when the scythe is about to fall, a purple flame hits Drill Knight in full, causing that falls into endless darkness.

"No! No! That's no fair!" Shouts Drill Knight, his screams fading as he falls and vanishes into the darkness of the abyss.

All that Specter Knight was able to see before he lost consciousness due to tiredness was a hand pulling him.

The spectral knight woke up with his coughs, which let out water, his vision was blurred, all he could see was Mona and another figure he could not recognize.

"He's fine, he's waking up." Mona commented.

"What happened?" Asked Specter Knight, still disoriented and spitting water.

"You almost died again, skull!" Plague Knight laughed, still a little hurt.

"You are very lucky Specter Knight, if it weren't for the Enchantress you would fall into the abyss with Drill Knight."

All Specter Knight could do was turn to look at the Enchantress.

"You...?" Specter Knight asked.

"I suppose we're even now." She answered.

"Yes, we are..." Specter Knight replied after a while.

"Enough!" The Wizard voice suddenly echoed again, this time being more shrill than before, scaring everyone.

Drill Knight, the drill rider was lifted from the abyss by a purple aura, he was alive and well.

"You were very fool to think that I would allow you to interfere with my plans! Even if they have completed my challenges, I will never allow you to ruin my job!" The Wizard continued screaming, his voice becoming more and more distorted.

A giant black aura formed around the Order of No Quarter.

"You will be trapped and you will freeze to death!"

And then, simply all there was was pure darkness and icy cold.

"What happened?" Tinker Knight looked from side to side, terrified.

"He locked us in a kind of dark room." Specter Knight commented.

"No! No! Please God, no!" Screams King Knight, in a panic, he definitely didn't want to be stuck in those dark spells again.

"How do we get out of here Specter Knight?" Tinker Knight asked desperately. "You always think of something! You MUST have a solution."

The spectral knight thought for a moment.

Well, this time he didn't have a solution.

"Damn it!" The spectral knight suddenly shouted, being irritated.

"I have no idea how to get out of here!" Specter Knight replied.

Specter Knight punches the ground, furious, would all this effort to get through the challenges been for nothing?

"This time I have nothing." The spectral knight responds, frustrated, and sits on the floor.

"Bhhhh." Said Treasure Knight, crossing his arms. "It's getting REALLY freezing here."

"He said we would freeze to death!" Tinker Knight started running from side to side, desperate.

"I think I have a way to postpone the inevitable, but it won't be very comfortable." Specter Knight commented, getting up. "We will all have to be together, to preserve body heat."

"Hey! Get out! I don't want to be around you!" Replied King Knight, walking away.

"It's ok." Specter Knight replied, ripping off King Knight's cloak.

"Hey! What are you doing with my cloak?" King Knight asked, at the top of his lungs.

"Use the minimum point that you call your brain at least once King Knight, the heat of battle stored in our armor gives us a good deal of resistance, however Mona and the Enchantress do not have a good amount of heat reserved. Take it!" Said Specter Knight tossing the cloak to Plague Knight, falling on top of him.

Specter Knight approached the Enchantress, she was sitting and huddled, shivering with cold.

"What am I doing? I don't like her, she doesn't like me, but we are allies however, so I suppose I have an obligation to take care of her... "

"Hey, take it. You need." Specter Knight commented, short and thick, extending his own mantle to the Enchantress.

King Knight observes this event in the background, as if to say "I knew it!" in your mind.

"Oh? Thank you..." Says the Enchantress, taking the cloak "And my knight in shining armor comes to save me again..." She says, laughing a little but soon stopping because of the extreme cold that she felt, even with the cloak easing one little.

Specter Knight sits next to his "damsel", and folds his arms, waiting for the inevitable.

"It's the minimum and the maximum I can do at the moment."Specter Knight said. "Don't get too used to these kindnesses."

"That's it, I suppose." Tinker Knight said, sitting next to King Knight. "I never thought I was going to die like that, maybe swallowing dynamite, but to die frozen by a spell?

"And i didn't even get top ut hands on my reward!" Said Treasure Knight, falling to his knees on the floor, while punching him. "What a curse!"

"Shut up." said Polar Knight.

"NO! I..."

"Shut up, Treasure Knight!" Specter Knight said, his tone was low but full of authority.

Treasure Knight, without having to answer, sat next to Tinker Knight and King Knight, while the cold intensified.

\- Well, if it's to die frozen to death, I need to confess that when the Enchantress led the Order of No Quarter, I was the one who licked all the salt from all the cookies and put them back in the package! - Tinker Knight commented.

"What?" King Knight shouted angrily. "It was you?"

"I know! I know! I am a monster, excuse me!" Shouted Tinker Knight, desperate.

"You are very lucky that we will die frozen, because otherwise I would kill you right here!"

"I also have a confession to make." Plague Knight said, but not nervous, but quite cheerful. - Once I accidentally ended up stepping on dog poop, and to clean it I used King Knight's toothbrush.

"All you are monsters!" Shouts King Knight, horrified by the reports of his companions "Complete monsters!"

"Well, since everyone is making confessions and since we are going to die soon, I suppose I can also make a confession." Specter Knight.

" I..." Specter Knight started to speak, but was interrupted by a gigantic earthquake. -

But what is going on?

And out of nowhere, the entire wall of darkness was gone.

"What happened?" Tinker Knight asked.

"I have no idea." The spectral knight replied. "But let's not waste this chance!"

"Yey! We will not die! - Tinker Knight shouted.

"I wouldn't be so sure, after I found out that you licked the salt from the cookies and that Plague Knight used my toothbrush to poop dog, I'm very tempted to kill you!" Commented King Knight.

"Enough bullshit!" Specter Knight spoke. "Please, I want my cloak back."Said the spectral knight, extending his hand to the Enchantress, who was still covered with the cloak.

"Oh, sure." The Enchantress says and gives the mantle back to its owner, who as soon as he receives his cloak leaves walking.

"Come on, we can't waste time!" Specter Knight says, walking in front of everyone. "We don't know what caused it, but it's the perfect chance."

"How the hell did you escape?" The Wizard distorted voice echoed, startling the members of the Order of No Quarter.

"This is practically impossible! The only way you can escape was..." Out of nowhere the sorcerer was silent. "I already understand what is going on here ... unfortunately trapping you again in the freezing darkness will be useless since you would be released again, so I suppose I have no other choice..."

The members of the group were teleported to the presence of the magician, Drill Knight and the center of the earth, which was more chaotic than ever, purple beams constantly emerging from the core of the world.

"I will have to crush you with my own hands..."

And the Order of No Quarter was there before the Wizard, after so many challenges, they would really start walking on the razor's edge, starting the combat that would be decisive for the fate of the world.

Specter Knight twists his scythe and prepares to fight, just like the other members of the Order of No Quarter are ready for combat.

"Come on then." Says the spectral knight, completely serious.

"Well then!" The Wizard said while starting to fire red flames towards the knights, because they are very fast, ended up hitting King Knight and Mole Knight, blowing them up and propelling them back with giant explosion marks on their pecs.

Plague Knight started firing bombs at the Mage, just so that he could dodge and hit Plague Knight on the head with his staff, leaving the plague knight disoriented, opening the gap so that the Wizard could strike his helmet again, increasing the crack that Drill had originally made.

Treasure Knight, when he saw Plague being thrown away again, he threw his anchor at the Wizard head, hitting and hurting him.

"How dare you? " The sorcerer turned to face the greedy knight.

Treasure Knight throws his anchor again towards the Wizard chest, but he created two portals, one through which the anchor entered, the other through which he left and came towards the greedy knight's face.

"GUNH!" The knight grunted in pain when hit, and had no time to stop recovering, as he had been hitting one of the sorcerer flames.

Polar Knight goes straight up on the Wizard directly, trying to hit him with his shovel, but a strong invisible barrier blocks the blow, causing the cold knight to fly backwards, suffering a huge repulsion of magic.

"What a boring fight! Let's speed things up a bit!" Said the Wizard, while his protective barrier was no longer invisible, showing itself with the color red.

And then, the sorcerer ran at high speed, running over the knights, hitting and hitting them like a pinball game.

"But I also want to explore new airs!" Said Wizard while jumping, hitting Propeller Knight, who was flying over him, looking for somewhere to attack him.

With the air rider disoriented by the attack, the magician hit him on his helmet, the blow was so violent that in addition to making Propeller fall, one of his propellers had been broken.

Propeller Knight hit the ground with a loud bang, he was not dead, but he was really tired.

"It's strong, very strong!" Propeller Knight commented.

Out of nowhere Mole Knight with an onslaught, lifting his claws, goes towards the Wizard who had landed, but he teleports, leaving Mole Knight confused and disoriented.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Said Mole Knight, stopping.

"I am here." Said Wizard, teleporting behind Mole Knight.

Before Mole Knight could react, he had been thrown against the wall, apparently the sorcerer had telekinesis powers.

"That will be your end, knight." Said the Wizard, levitating a stalagmite, aiming it and approaching it towards Mole Knight's chest.

Before the stalagmite could pierce the knight's chest, it had been shattered by a King Knight's shoulder.

"What?"The Wizard asked confused, before he could react, he had been attacked by Specter Knight's scythe, who had thrown it and hit him in the head, causing him to fall to the ground, disoriented.

With this cue, the knights take the opportunity to recover.

"He's strong, but not immortal."Says the spectral Knight. "Just fight together."

The sorcerer soon gets up, furious, with an aura of dark energy around him. This energy caused pieces of the ground and dust to rise into the air with so much power.

"Do you really think your stupid teamwork will stop me ?!" The Wizard said, levitating in the air while his hands emanate purple sparks. "You can try, I say, you can try!"

The Wizard then raises his hands up and launches his flames into the air, which explode and form dozens of other flames, which went at high speed in all corners.

Specter Knight, the Sorceress, Mona and Plague Knight, with effort managed to dodge the flames, but the others were not so lucky and were injured during the attack.

"If after this i don't die, i don't die more!" Screamed Treasure Knight, holding his stomach, part where it had been reaching for the flame.

The Wizard then starts launching bursts towards the knights, wounding and pushing them away, and soon after, he raises his arms upwards again, and several purple portals appear, and several flames start to move randomly around the room, however the speed it was so high that the chances of members of the Order of No Quarter being caught off guard were very high.

"Well, I guess it's time to do parkour again!" Specter Knight commented, turning his scythe towards the sorcerer.

The spectral knight began to dodge the flames thrown by the portals that were created by the Wizard, quickly approaching the sorcerer, Specter Knight can strike at will.

"I am obliged to recognize that you truly are an exceptional knight." Observed the Wizard, covering the tear he had suffered from the scythe. "You would make an interesting addition to the army of my world."

"I am NO ONE'S servant!" Specter Knight shouted, trying to attack the sorcerer again, only to teleport behind the knight, casting a flame on his back.

"Then you can die as a free man..."Said the sorcerer, with his staff gaining the tip of a spear, making an attack against Specter Knight, trying to pierce the spectral knight's back and nail him to the wall.

However the Wizard had been hitting him in the face with a container, launched by Plague Knight.

"Hee haa hee! I still have much more of these!"shouted Plague Knight, who continued to launch his arsenal, which seemed to be infinite.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted the Wizard, launching a wave of energy, which knocked down all the members of the Order of No Quarter, throwing them violently to the ground, making them pass out while their weapons were thrown away, only the spectral knight remained awake.

Specter Knight tried to get up, but failed, due to the Wizard having stepped on his chest.

"It is a pity that you do not want to ally with me, you would make such an efficient ally. - Said the sorcerer, raising his spear...

"And it's a pity that none of your useless allies can help you now...

And when the Wizard quickly lowered his spear to kill Specter Knight, he had been interrupted by a loud bang ...

The Enchantress was somehow managing to contain the spell that the Mage was orchestrated to reshape the world, and the purple aura surrounding the earth's core was not only beginning to weaken, but the beams were starting to become less constant.

"NO!" The Wizard shouted, with all his strength. "I will not allow you to ruin my job!"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Specter Knight wastes no time and already pushes the wizard away with a punch, getting up quickly and going to get his weapon that had been thrown away.

The Wizard then summons a flame with his hand, which increases as Specter Knight approaches his scythe.

"DIE!" The sorcerer launched the gigantic flame towards the spectral knight.

"Well, I'm already dead in one way or another." Specter Knight replied, but for himself than for the Wizard, while holding his scythe like a baseball bat.

The flame was approaching quickly towards the spectral knight.

"Let's see if I can make the spell turn against the wizard." Said Specter Knight, he knew there was no room for error, if he made a mistake, he would be dead again...

And against all possibilities, he manages to hit.

The flame then returns with double speed to the Wizard, before he could say anything or shout a final curse, he had been hit, and in addition to being seriously injured, he had been propelled quickly to the core of the earth.

"Curse you!" The Mage cannot continue casting curses, as he had already been swallowed by the purple aura that contained the core of the world.

Drill Knight, who had watched and gaped at his master's death, decided to flee, climbing on his drill quickly, opening a path in the wall.

"I'm going to get out of here!" Said Drill.

Specter Knight, if it was time to recover from the Wizard death, now focused on the Enchantress, who was sweating and breathing heavily due to the effort she was making to cancel the reshaping of the world, and her efforts were causing blood to come out of her nose.

But little by little, the bundles had stopped completely and the purple aura had now become white and shiny, and the core was deformed as stones, and pieces of the walls and ceilings and floors began to move in an orchestrated manner in the place.

Until the nucleus launched a gigantic wave of light, which extended to the earth's crust, closing the cracks that had been created by the tremors...

King Pridemoor, observing this in his tower, rose from his throne and shouted happily. "They did it! The Order of No Quarter has made it, the world is saved!"

And so the world had returned to normal, everything was fine now.

However, the Enchantress, besides being completely tired, was disoriented by fatigue, unable to float right, and finally giving in to fatigue and starting to fall into the abyss that had been opened in the place, due to the restoration of the world.

And so the world was completely paralyzed, Specter Knight was the only conscious one while all the other members of the Order of No Quarter were passed out, and even though many of them were waking up now, there would be no time to save the Enchantress.

In fact, should I really save you? The spectral knight questioned to himself.

Over a long period of my life, I faced many misfortunes because of her! And now I can finally be free of this curse!

But would that be right? Were they not allies?

Would Denovan let Luan die? This being your ally and friend?

No, Denovan wouldn't let Luan die...

I wouldn't let Luan die.

The spectral knight sighed.

What happened to me, Luan? Why am I being so sensitive?

So he did what should be done...

Specter Knight jumped towards the abyss, taking the Enchantress, and holding her in his arms, giving a slight squeeze.

"I got you..." He commented quietly.

My goodness, Specter Knight was feeling like Shovel Knight right now, and no, you can believe he wasn't feeling the least bit happy about it.

The spectral rider began to float back to firm ground, settling near the abyss.

"I caught you, darling..." Specter Knight opened his eyes wide under his helmet, realizing that he had said this out loud, and the worst was that he was feeling the presence of the other members of the Order of No Quarter, they had awakened right now.

Regardless of whether they listened or not, no one had said anything, which allowed Specter Knight to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Let's go..." Specter Knight said getting up, still with the Enchantress in his arms. - The mission is complete, the world is saved, and everyone can receive their reward.

"YAY!" Treasure Knight shouted, raising his arms up. "Finally!"

"Finally, this nightmare is over." Tinker Knight commented, passing out again, but this time, just from tiredness.

"Get him." Said Specter Knight, looking at the little knight. "And let's go out through the passage the Drill Knight coward made while he was escaping."

And then the Knights of the Order of No Quarter started to climb back to the surface, it was a long climb, after all they were extremely distant and extremely tired due to the stress suffered in the last hours, but at least the mission had been completed, however , they kept their guard high in case Drill Knight reappeared during the ascent period.

"Sunlight..." Said Tinker Knight, coming out of the hole. "Oh, I thought I would never see this again in my life..."

"Get out of the way!" Shouted King Knight, kicking Tinker out of the hole. – Free! Finally free!" The knight king began to run in a disoriented way, glad that that nightmare had finally come to an end, until he hit a tree face first.

"Now we can finally get our reward!" Shouted Treasure Knight. "Whoever arrives last at Pridemoor Keep, literally will have nothing!" Said Treasure Knight, starting to run towards Pridemoor Keep.

"Hey, it's not worth it! My legs are too short!" Protested Tinker Knight as he stood up, running as fast as he could.

The members of the Order of No Quarter kept running towards the tower, minus one of them...

"Hey Specter, won't you come with us?" Tinker Knight asked, stopping running to face the spectral knight.

After a long period of silence, Specter decided to speak "My reward is Reize's safety and well being, all I wanted to do was protect him and his world, for the promise I made to Luan, and now, I want to leave the Enchantress in a place where she can rest safely."

"Ah, if you say..." Says Tinker Knight, a little worried, but respecting the decision of the spectral knight.

"How nice... Speak Treasure Knight, already moving away from the other knights, running. "I wany my reward!" He screams, running as if there is no tomorrow.

"Hey! Come back here!" Shouted Tinker Knight, as he and the others started running after the greedy knight.

The spectral knight then made his way to the ruins of the Tower of Destiny, placing the Enchantress comfortably in an area close to the wreckage.

"You're safe now..." Specter said, while she was still unconscious.

The spectral knight hit the ground three times with his scythe.

"And our alliance ended..." Specter commented, turning to go.

And so, the spectral knight quickly moved away, and sat down on a hill, in the distance he spent a few hours watching the villagers work to rebuild their houses and start their lives over.

"Everything is now in peace and tranquility." Specter Knight commented to himself. "There are no more storms at the moment..."

"Are you sure?" Specter Knight fell backwards, upon seeing the Enchantress sudden appearance, floating in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Specter Knight shouted, raising his scythe towards the sorceress.

"Just visiting my old friend." She said, with a little smile on her face.

"We are not friends, we were just allies." Specter Knight replied. "We were." He repeated, for emphasis.

"Hmm... and why don't we become allies again, Specter Knight?" Said the Enchantress, her smug smile growing as she approached and placed her hands on the spectral knight's shoulders.

"Why would we be allies?" The knight questioned contemptuously.

"I don't know, to destroy Shovel Knight and Shield Knight?"

"Even though I really have a grudge against these two, I also have a deep grudge against you, I'm not interested-"

The spectral knight was cut off by the Enchantress, who had placed her index finger on her helmet, where her lip would be.

"Oh, Specter Knight... we could do so much good together..." Said the Enchantress, bringing her face close to Specter Knight's helmet, to his unhappiness, making him warm up about his armor.

"What kind...?" Specter Knight asked, not thinking straight.

The Enchantress threw a flame, generating a fire in the forest. The spectral knight was startled, breaking the film that was making him somewhat tense.

"But we can also do so many other good things, my knight in shining armor..." The Enchantress stopped floating and sat on the spectral knight's lap.

"What do you say, handsome?" Asked the witch, placing her hand on the knight's helmet.

He didn't protest, he did nothing but silence while shaking his head.

"Ahh, dear..." Said the Enchantress, with her smile gone. "You know you want it, and I also know I want it..." Her smile had returned as she lowered her hands over her knight's chest.

The knight just sighed, and continued his silence, and she waited anxiously, she would not leave without an audible "yes" or "no".

"You will see only my mouth and nothing else." Specter Knight replied, breaking the long period without speaking.

Her smile widened even more. "It seems fair enough..." Replied the Enchantress with a chuckle, lifting the spectral knight's helmet slightly.

And then their lips met, so soft, so warm, making them feel so happy for the fulfillment of the crushed desire...

As soon as their lips parted, they just fell into a long, deep silence, just gazing at each other in the light of the intense flames that ruined the forest.

"I hate you so much..." Commented Specter Knight, pulling on his helmet.

"I hate you too..."


End file.
